


Lost Boy

by Willofhounds



Series: Falling from grace [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 13 gates, Celestrial spirit and wizard bond, Gen, Harry is Celestrial spirit, Harry is Gray Fullbuster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After killing a key holder while trying to protect a friend Gray Fullbuster is sent back to the world he was born in. A world that he never knew. There he tries to hide that he is the thirteenth gate spirit and deal with the guilt of killing another person.





	1. Meeting the Spirit King

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the story. Comment and review please.

Gray's POV  
Celestial world

For the first time in his life he stood before the Spirit King. He heard about the King before from Loke. The king was the one who all the spirits obeyed. He was neutral to the wars of man. To be summoned usually meant trouble. With what had happened recently he knew that this was true for him.

The King was pacing in front of him and if he was honest with himself. It was making him nervous. Finally as if making his decision the King turned. An angry look in his eyes.

He growled," Celestrial Spirit Lupus the 13th Zodiac."

He bowed his head and said calmly," Spirit King you summoned me."

"I did. It seems you have followed in Leo's footsteps. Unlike him though i cannot banish you from this realm. It was never your home to begin with."

Gray flinched. The cruel words were true. Unlike other Celestrial spirits he was not from the Celestrial World. He came from Earth and had been chosen by the Celestrial Spirit Lupus when he almost died. He was the darkness while Loke was the light.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Spirit King's next words," I cannot allow you to roam any longer in Fiore. You are a danger to Celestrial wizards and you never belonged to that Earth."

Wait what?! He never belonged to his home?

He asked feeling hysterics bubbling in his chest," What do you mean? Why do I not belong in Fiore?"

A strange look appeared on the Spirit King's face. It was not one he was familiar with. Almost as if he knew something Grey didn't.

"You were not born in that Earth you called home. You were sent there though a rare form of magic. On the mountains not far from the Fullbuster home is where you appeared. I shall send you back to where you came from. Where you can no longer harm the wizards gifted with Celestrial Magic."

He wanted to argue but the Spirit King's magic envelopes him. A white blinding light and he knew no more.

Regulus' POV

There were some days he hated his job as an Unspeakable. Today was one of those days. It had been 14 years since his Lord's victory to the day. Normally they would be celebrating. Instead he had to go to Gordric's Hollow for strange magical readings. It was bloody cold for October 31st.

He made his way closer to the Potter's old house. Everyone knew the story. Their Lord had gone to kill the Potter's the last members of the resistance led by Dumbledore. When he killed them a blinding light had taken their only child. A boy by the name of Harry Potter. No one had seen hide or tail of the child since. The prophecy had long since been ruled a fake. The main reason the Lord had gone to kill them.

If most wizards were honest with themselves they would say their world had been improved. Old laws had been changed. Muggle born children were realized that they were from squib children. This led to improvements of lives of squibs. Allowing them to stay in the world and making jobs for them.

His attention was drawn to a figure laying in the leaves. Likely the cause for the magical disturbance. The figure looked no older than fifteen. Hair jet black almost the same color as the night sky. Pulling his wand free he cautiously approached.

The boy groaned sitting up rubbing at his head. He looked around confused as he asked," Where am I? Damn it."

He stood unsteady glancing around until his eyes fell on Regulus. Green killing curse eyes met grey. Regulus felt his eyes widen in shock. There had only been one person he saw with such eyes. Lilly Evans. Also known as Lily Potter. That wasn't possible though. No child could live that long on their own.

He pointed his wand at the boy and asked," Who are you?"

The ebony haired boy said dusting himself off," Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Who are you?"

Fairy Tail? What in the bloody he'll was he talking about? Now the boy was back to ignoring him. Instead checking over his body for wounds. A brisk wind passed through them causing him to shiver. To his surprise their was not even a shudder from the boy. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He by all right should have been freezing.

Remembering the question he thought it was only polite to reply," Regulus Black. I was sent to check out a strange magical presence. Know anything about that?"

If he had not been watching the boy so closely he would have missed the small flinch. It was so subtle it could have been mistaken for a movement. If their eyes had not met at that exact moment again.

The boy called Gray said," That would likely have been me. Strange things always happen around me. It's like I'm a bad luck charm."

So the Gray didn't know about magic. As old as he was it surprised Regulus. The ministry was much better about catching uses of magic now. Gathering children that lived in unacceptable homes. Seems like he found another one.

Slowly so not scare the boy off he moved closer. Now the boy's eyes were fixed on him watching his every move. His knees bent and his clenching and unclenching as if preparing for a fight. Regulus wasn't proficient at muggle fighting but he could hold his own.

In a calm smooth tone he said," I know some people that can explain to you what's going on. How about you follow me back to my office so I can bring them?"

It was a gamble since he had no id. If the boy truly was from the muggle world he would want to see some. Then again he could always stun him. That would bring anger and mistrust upon him later though.

The boy's reply surprised him," Show me your guild mark. Proof you are not from a dark guild."

Guild? Was that some kind of new muggle thing? Silence was not his best option it seemed as the boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

He said calmly trying to diffuse this strange situation," I do not understand what you mean by guilds. I work at the Ministry of Magic. We regulate everything that happens in Britian. Where are you from?"

The boy grunted in frustration," Lovely. The equivalent of a magic council. Am i in trouble?"

Whoever this magic council was it was obvious the boy didn't like them. Shaking his head he replied," No. As i said i was only coming to check on the disturbance. Usually someone your age is in a magical school."

A look of pure confusion crossed the boy's face. He asked," What in the hell is a magical school? I learned from a master. As did most people I know."

This boy was getting more interesting by the minute. Never been to a magical school. Trained by a master of magic. Was this boy even from this time?

Masters of magic had been more well known back in the time of the founders. That had also been the time of the elementals. It was said that a set of elementals had bonded with Salazar Slytherin giving him immense power. These stories could never be confirmed though. It did make the young Black wonder.

If this Fullbuster was not from this time that would explain the magical disturbance. It would have taken a great amount of magic to send this boy forward in time.

As he was thinking this though things started not adding up. Fullbuster was wearing clothes that would be from their time. With having no possible way to change. Things were definitely strange. It was definitely time to bring the boy in. They could work it out the Ministry.

Gray's POV

As he finished checking himself over he kept a wary eye on the man. For some reason he was holding out a stick like a weapon. Weirdo... he's an adult he should be using magic circles now. Only kids used wands when they were first learning of magic.

When the man drew closer than Grey was comfortable he shifted to the balls of his feet ready to dodge. He would let the man attack first. Then he could claim self defense.

Black said," You need to come with me now. I'm going to take you to the Ministry. We can sort out what to do with you there."

Gray sighed as he asked," Do you really think I will go anywhere with you? Or that you can force me to? Especially with such a basic form of magic?"

The man's face grew cloudy at his words. He had hit a sore spot with the other. Good it would make things easier for him.

Years of fighting with Natsu taught him a lot. Such as the angrier your opponent the more likely they are to make a mistake. Not that you ever wanted to make a Dragon Slayer mad. Unless you were their opposite like he was.

The man waved the wand and said," Stupify."

He dodged out of the way as a red light came at him. It was much smaller than usual magic. There wasn't any magic circles either. Wherever he was it had strange uses of magic.

He brought his hands up. His right palm was laid out flat while he left was balled into a fist. He called upon his magic just as his master had taught him. The force from the magical pressure he was excluding pushed his hair out of his eyes. A magic circle appeared in front of him blue in color.

He said calmly his tone colder than the magic he wielded," Ice make Lance!"

Lance made out of pure sharpened ice came out of the magic circle. Black was too stunned to react and the lances hit him square in the chest. Knowing he couldn't stay there he used the distraction to make his escape.

He didn't know where he would go but he couldn't stay there. No doubt the man had friends and they would come after him.


	2. Searching for answers part 1

Marvolo's POV

It wasn't long past dawn when his floo flared green. A familiar black haired man stepped through looking like he had spent most of the night in the snow. If Black had been doing something stupid in the snow he didn't want to know.

As he scrutinized the man though he didn't look like he was hungover. In fact he only looked exhausted. So he waved the young man over to hear his story.

Black asked his grey eyes meeting Marvolo's red," My Lord what do you know of elementals?"

That was an odd question for the Black. Normally he would be insulted that the man would come to ask such a question. Most wizards knew that elementals had not been seen since the late 1500's. That had been a young fire elemental who promptly killed himself after accidently killing his family. No other elementals had been seen since. The magic was thought to have died out.

He said interlacing his finger and resting his chin on them," There hasn't been an elemental in 400 years. Why do you ask?"

Black looked thoughtful as he replied," Because this evening I encountered one. A young man no older than 16 with jet black hair and killing curse eyes."

Encountered an elemental. Now the Dark Lord was intrigued. Most of the elementals went insane at a young age. No one was sure exactly why but that's how it happened. If the person Black had encountered was a true elemental they would make a powerful addition to his Death Eaters.

Black was already pulling out the memory and placing it in his nearby pensive. When he came out of it he was contemplative. Black was correct. The elemental had not yet reached his majority. At best he was sixteen. Something he also noticed was the key around the boy's neck. A golden key like one only spoken about in legends.

A zodiac key were some of the rarest magical items on Earth. It was said that only an extremely powerful wizard could activate its magic. One had not been seen since the time of the founders.

He said motioning Black closer to him," I need to call the others."

Black held out his left arm dutifully and allowed Marvolo to use his mark. Soon after a knock came at his study door. Lord Knott and Lucius entered at his call. They bowed low before shooting a questioning glance at Black.

Marvolo said morning for them to take their seats," Regulus has brought some interesting news to me."

He allowed the two men to watch the memory. When they came back out Benjamin said," He has the looks of James Potter. All except for his eyes."

"Those would be Lily Potter's eyes. I went to school with her. Though Severus would better be able to tell. They were close. That magic is worrying though. I have never seen anything like it," Came Lucius cool tone.

Both men looked to their Lord for answers. Marvolo was deep in thought though. Their mysterious elemental could be the missing Potter heir? Interesting.

He remembered that night he had gone to kill the boy. The boy had disappeared in a blinding white light. It had almost been like an aparation without the crack. No child's body had been found. No child had been found at all. They assumed he had died.

Now the question was if this was Potter where had he been? It had been 14 years since that faithful day. If he was alive they should have heard something about him before now. Still without a blood test they couldn't be sure. To get the blood they would need to capture or wound him. Personally he would rather have the boy brought unharmed. He wasn't the boy's enemy since the prophecy was declared a fake.

He said commandingly to Lucius," Take a few Death Eaters and bring the boy back unharmed. Benjamin contact the goblins and have them prepare for an ancestral test."

Both men bowed and waited to be given leave. He turned to Black and commanded," You will show Lucius and the others where you last saw the boy."

Black bowed low and the three men left quickly. Normally days after Halloween were fairly quiet. Somehow he knew it wouldn't be true this year.

Gray's POV

He had spent all night hiding from the crazy wand using wizard. It had been a long night and he had been unable to rest. He was in an unfamiliar area with unknown amount of hostiles. Not to mention the weird looks he was getting about his clothing once he had made his way into town.

For him jeans and a tshirt was normal all year around clothing for him. Sometimes he would wear shorts in the winter. If he got too hot he would strip to his underwear. That never went well in public places.

He stopped at a food shop. Luckily for him he still had some jules in his pocket. Otherwise he would likely go hungry. The woman behind the counter gave him an incredulous look. It was getting old fast. Had these people never seen an ice wizard before? Most ice wizards wore minimal amount of clothing.

He grabbed a water bottle and an energy bar with a name he didn't recognize. Placing them on the counter he pulled out the jules to pay for them. When he handed them to her she gave him a fiery glare.

"What is this young man? Where's the money?"

He blinked in surprise before replying," This is Jules ma'am. It's all I have."

He needed to find the nearest Wizarding guild and start taking requests. Hopefully if he was lucky he could find a way to contact Fairy Tail.

She glared and pushed his money back at him. She said angrily," This is not money. If you're going to pull pranks do it somewhere else."

With that said she forced him to leave her shop. What the hell was the currency here? In Fiore Fire it was jules. Now he was lost and broke.

A rumbling growl escaped him. One he was familiar with that made him pause. Slowly he brought his hand up to the key on his chest. He had to take deep calming breaths. He absolutely could not lose control here. That's what got him in this situation in the first place.

Several loud cracks drew his attention back to reality. Men in black robes stood across the street. One of them he recognized immediately as the man he spent all night avoiding. Where in the hell had they come from? There was no such thing as teleportation magic!

Grey eyes met his green and he swore quietly," Shit!"

He took off in the opposite direction of the men. He wasn't as fast as he had been earlier. Exhaustion had set in. Lack of sleep and earlier use of his magic was draining him. He was weaker her. Part of him wondered if it was because of something the Spirit King did. Or if it was something else. He didn't have time to think on it though as he ran.

Something he noticed though was that unlike before they were not trying to subdue him with magic. They were in a public place. Normally no matter if they were in a public or hidden place wizards subdued with magic. Fairy Tail was a clear indicator of that. Their destructive abilities caused more trouble than they were worth sometimes. Still it was a place he had called home for years. Where he had found someone like him.

A celestrial spirit hiding out with the wizards. They were hiding from what they had done or in his case what he was. Loke was the Light of the Celestrial world. Lupus was the darkness. They made an expected friendship given they were total opposites.

He was drawn from the past when he took a corner only to find it a dead end. Well shit! He turned around only to find the wizards closing in. His body was hot from the run. Too hot to use his ice make magic.

Four men encircled around him. Each having different wands similar to the one Black had. What was with these wizards and using such a basic form of magic? Really their masters should have taught them better.

Cool hair hit him but he paid it no mind. His body was cooling down now and he could use his magic again.

In his ice make stance he said coldly releasing his magical pressure and a magic circle appearing in front of him," Ice Make Lance."

The men had to dodge out of the way of the sharp lances. He didn't waste any time saying," Ice Make floor," his hands slamming down onto the floor.

The concrete turned into a slippery slide. They could barely remain standing. He frowned when he still on my saw four. He could have sworn there was another one. Still he was happy about these guys getting caught up in his magic. They were basic ice make uses. He used them for low ranking missions all the time. Still using it in the state he was in was draining him more and more.

He used the ice to slide past the wizards. Part of him was amused when as he slid past two of the wizards shot red lights at him. Both missed and hit each other. This sent them flying back into the far walls knocking them unconscious. Stupid wand user.

As he slipped back into the street s hand grabbed his bicep. He was roughly slammed into the wall a wand now pointed at his throat. Even though he could easily break the hold he wanted to see what the man wanted. Why go through so much trouble for him? Ice make magic wasn't that rare. It wasn't like the Dragon Slayer magic. Or anything along those lines.

Supposedly he was in another world so they couldn't be after him for being a part of Fairy Tail. So what did they want? He looked up at his captor who was quite a bit taller than him.

The man had long silver blond hair that reminded him of Ezra's armor. His eyes were a mercury color and he had a pale parlour about him. Something about him screamed power. Not just in the magical sense. Interesting. The man reminded him of some of the other guild masters he had come across. At this point Gray was intruiged enough to hear him out. Not the other idiots though. They were fun to mess with.

The man said," My name is Lucius Malfoy. Our Lord requests your presence. Are you going to pull anymore of these stunts? Or will you be good?"

He gave the man his most innocent smile. Such a smile would have put anyone from Fiore on edge. Especially with the tattoo that was on his chest. The pride of Fairy Tail.

The man's grip loosened on him but his wand never wavered. Oh he liked this guy. He was smarter tham the others.

The man said with a glare," Keep your hands at your sides. If you even think about bringing them together again I'll stun you. Do I make myself clear?"

Gray said," I understand. You are an interesting one. Not an idiot like those four."

The man's lips twitched in amusement beyond that he didn't get a reaction. Next the man allowed him to stand away from the wall. His mercury eyes watched him like a hawk. As if expecting him to try another ice make attack.

For the moment Gray was too intruiged to attack. He wanted to find out more about this world. As he stood at his full height the other wizards decided to join them. The two that had been knocked out were back on their feet. Pity. He hoped they would stay down longer. If he wanted go run it would definitely be a battle. One he was not sure he could win as tired and hungry as he was.

To prove his point his stomach let out a loud growl. Using as much magic as he did always made him hungry. Not to mention he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and asked," When was the last time you ate?"

He replied shortly," Lunch yesterday."

It wasn't like he didn't want to eat. He did. He just didn't have any currency for this world. Lucius motioned him forward. Unwilling to trust the man he stayed where he was.

One of the others growled," What a weird child. Don't you know it's freezing out here. Why would you strip to you underwear?"

Huh? He looked down and said surprised," Damn it! Not again."

Sure enough he was standing there in just his underwear. Well at least Natsu wasn't here to steal that too. More often than not the pink haired boy would steal his underwear in a fight.

With a growl of his own he snatched his shirt and jeans from the man. Bastard didn't understand anything about ice magic. Gray had half the mind to give him another lesson in it.

He was stopped by the one called Lucius who said," Don't antagonize the boy, Yaxley. He's already proven himself smarter than you four."

A faint smile crossed Gray's face. Of course he was smarter than these guys. These guys were morons.

The one called Yaxley grumbled but didn't say anything else. Deciding to find out where he was he asked," Where are we? Obviously I'm not from around here."

"You are in Gordric's Hollow. It's a small town that houses both wizards and muggles," Came the quick reply.

He asked now even more confused," What is a muggle?"

That earned him disbelieving looks from everyone. Was it really that much of a surprise? Were they some kind of creature? Maybe they were like the demon his master had killed.

It was Black who answered him," Muggles are non magical people. We live in separate worlds from them. They don't understand us and would likely try and wipe us out."

Non wizards but they were pretty friendly. Most of the time they helped wizards or made mission requests for them. Why would they wipe out wizards?

He didn't miss the way they were slowly closing the distance around him. If they tried to attack him he would fight back. If it came down to it he would use his key as a last resort.

Lucius noticed the subtle tensing of his muscles. It was his fight or flight instincts kicking in. The blond held up a hand to stop their slow encircling.

He said in a neutral tone," Mr. Fullbuster," Gray's eyes shot over to meet Lucius'" that is your name correct?"

When he nodded the man continued," You caused a magical disturbance last night. You seem to have nowhere to go and no money. Why don't you come with us? We can help you."

The tension increased. Magical disturbance. That must mean the magic the Spirit king used to get him here. He had no way of explaining that. Not without revealing his secret. On top of that they wanted to help not knowing whether or not he was a good wizard. For all they knew he was apart of a dark guild.

Gray asked folding his arms across his chest," Why would you help me? For all you know I could be a killer or a member of one of the dark guilds."

Lucius blinked at him and asked," Dark Guilds? What are you talking about?"

Again? Were there no guilds here? Then how do wizards get work? So many questions that he didn't have answers to.

He said pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal the guild tattoo," Fairy Tail this is their symbol. One of the Wizard guilds."

Lucius blinked several times. Then said," There are no Wizarding guilds here. There is the Ministry of Magic, the wizengott, and Lord Slytherin. Lord Slytherin is the England's Wizarding worlds ruler. We can talk about this more in a safer spot. Are you coming freely?"

Looking around he knew he had no escape routes. With five wands pointed at him and the wizards blocking his exit he had no chance. On top of having no place to go.

With a deep breath he nodded. Lucius moved closer and took his arm. The man said," We are going to apparate. I have to hold onto you for this."

Hiding his unease he nodded. In the next moment it felt like he was being squeezed through a tube. He couldn't breathe. Then he landed painfully on his feet. The whole world spinning. The only reason he kept his feet was Lucius holding him up.

Looking around he saw they were near a large house. It was almost as large as the guild he called home.

He asked once he was able to stand on his own," What the hell was that? There's no such thing as teleportation magic."

Lucius blinked at and said," That was aparation. Wizards learn to do that once they turn seventeen. We could say the same thing about your elemental magic. An elemental hasn't been seen in over 400 years. Now follow me. We can answer more questions inside."


	3. Searching for answers part 2

Theo's POV  
October 31st

Theodore Knott was the heir to the House of Knott. His family had long supported the Dark Lord. Even now they upheld order in the Wizengott. His father expected great things from him but would not pressure him into a certain path. This allowed him certain freedoms.

One such freedom was that he found he had the rare ability for necromancy. The mark on his abdomen just above his hip marked him as a rank 6 necromancer. He was in the second lowest class but well above anyone else for his age. Necromancy was a talent one had to be born with. Otherwise you were likely to die.

Hogwarts held special classes for those born with the gift. Only four others were currently in the class. So far he was the only one who achieved a rank yet.

The soft padding of footsteps behind him drew his attention. Looking over his shoulder a faint smile appeared on his face. While he didn't know how she did it he was happy to see her.

Luna Lovegood fell into step next to him with a dreamy smile on her face. She said softly so much so that he had to strain to hear her," The Gate of the Wolf will open this night. The balance of the two worlds will be sent into Choas. Only the foxes can save them. The foxes must search for the two spirits who hide their keys in same for something that was out of their control."

Theo wanted to groan. Luna was one of his best friends even though she was a Ravenclaw and a year younger than him. If there was one thing that bugged him was her ability to speak in riddles. It drove him insane sometimes.

Tonight he had no patience for them. They were supposed to be at the feast celebrating their Lord's victory. At least he knew who one of the foxes was. Luna perceived him as a fox in her riddles. While it made no sense he accepted it.

They were almost to the Great Hall when he staggered. His head swung to the south searching for something he didn't understand. He felt an immense magical power. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. More than that it was dark. Darker than any demon he had summoned to date.

A terrifying thought hit him. Was this what Luna was talking about? His eyes looked to where she was standing. To his annoyance but no great surprise she was gone. How in the hell she did that he would never understand.

With as much composure as he could muster he made his way into the Great Hall. He would ask his fellow necromancers if they felt anything. With that amount of power even someone barely in tune with the art should have felt it.

Next day

Frustrated he left the classroom. None. Not a single other person felt what he did. They even had the nerve to call him a liar and attention seeker. This was because he was the first to achieve rank. They were all jealous of him and took every opportunity to put him down.

During his last class he penned a letter to his father. If anyone would believe him it would be him. Benjamin Knott had more knowledge than he did and would guide him appropriately. After a brief hesitation he also included what Luna had said.

He gave it to his owl after his last class that afternoon. It would likely be at least a day before he got a reply. So for the moment all he could do was wait.

Gray's POV

The mansion they had entered was just as large inside as the outside. The carpet was forest green and the walls were either silver or black. Lucius led him up to the second floor. There they knocked on a large oak door.

A deep rich voice called out," Enter."

They walked into what appeared to be a study. It reminded him slightly of the Magnolia Public Library's sitting area. He enjoyed being able to sit in there away from the guild for peace and quite.

The next thing he noticed was a man behind a desk. He seemed buried under paperwork but when they entered his eyes shot up to them. The man had hair as black as the midnight sky. His eyes were unnerving though. They were blood and reminded him of a demon's. After his childhood he was most certainly wary of the man.

Lucius oblivious to his thoughts pushed him forward until he stood in front of the desk. Lucius said bowing slightly," My Lord, may I present Gray Fullbuster. This young man was the cause for the magical disturbance yesterday evening. As well as making some of the Death Eaters look like fools."

That last part was said with a glare sent to the other four. A faint smile tried to find its way onto his face. Making people look like fools was a specialty. An art perfected by his time in Fairy Tail.

The smile faded when the man in front of him didn't even twitch. The red gaze was unnerving. It spoke of his training that he didn't flinch. Something he would have to thank Ezra for if he ever saw her again.

A pang resounded through his chest. He would likely never see his friends in Fairy Tail again. Even he as a Celestrial spirit who was mostly human couldn't stay in the human world forever. Once a year he returned to the Celestrial World to replenish his life force. Thanks to him not being entirely a Celestrial spirit he didn't have to do it as often. But even that had its limits.

It was said the Gate of the Wolf also known as the Gate of Darkness was equally as powerful as the Gate of the Lion. As he was the darkness the Lion was the Light. With how good friends they became it was a surprise when they found out.

Flashback

Gray stood back to back with Loke. Their magic sung around them as they fought against the monster. It was supposed to have been an easy job. This was not an easy job!

They had been going at it for an hour now. Trying to pierce the monsters hide. It was a giant lion like monster with the tail of a scorpion. It reminded him of the chimeras from legend. It's hide was damn near impenetrable. Even his ice make magic could barely put a dent in it. On top of that they were both running out magical power quickly.

He said to Loke," I have an idea that might work. I hope you will not think any less of me for hiding this from you. It's a secret not even the master knows."

Loke said their eyes meeting," Same here. I've kept this secret for almost a year now. I think only is combining our last resorts will defeat this things. What about you?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he replied," I guess so. Let's follow the three laws of Fairy Tail."

He was not a Celestrial wizard so he could not fully open his own gate. What he could do was open it just enough to tap into its power. He touched the key that hung from his neck. In his mind he called to the gate allowing its power to flow.

The magical pressure in the air tripled making the monster stop and stare. As he readied into a new fighting stance the pressure quadrupled even further. The source was from behind him.

He turned and saw gold magical presence coming off of Loke. Mixing with his black magical presence. Light mixing with Dark. Something that had never happened before. By the look on Loke's face he hadn't been expecting it either.

With their combined powers they made quick work of the monster. It left them exhausted though. They both collapsed onto the ground.

Loke asked breathlessly," So you are a Celestrial spirit. Lupus right?"

Gray nodded and replied," Yeah. You're Leo. The light Celestrial spirit. I am Lupus the darkness. Not that I had any choice."

Loke replied," Yeah I understand. If you keep my secret. I'll keep yours. Deal?"

He turned to face the other. The look on the others face was dead serious. Something told him there was more to this story than he realized. First he would have to gain the others trust. So he agreed.

End of flashback

He blinked several times bringing himself out of the flashback. That day had hit a cord with him. It was the first and only time he had entrusted his secret to anyone. One that he did not plan on sharing with this red eyed man.

The red eyed man was studying him intently. Finally he broke the silence by asking," Well Mr. Fullbuster what did you do to cause such a disturbance?"

"That is my business and my business alone. It doesn't concern you."

He very well couldn't tell the man he had been the cause of a Celestrial wizard's death. The bastard had been abusing spirits. Even one like him couldn't standby and watch it happen. That was why he had been banished. Just like Loke. At least his friend was allowed to stay on Earth. He had been banished from the only home he ever knew.

The Spirit King's words still haunted him. He never belonged to that world and the spirit had sent him back. Was he born to this world only to be sent to the other world? If he had, did he have family here? Maybe he could make a life for himself.

Yet he wanted to go home. Home to the Guild and everyone in it. They were his family. Sure they fought sometimes. Okay they fought most day but that's just how they were. It was too quiet for him here. He missed his Guild that had so easily become his family.

The red eyed man said startling him from his thoughts," I do believe it is my business. This is my country. You come in and attack my men. Are you a member of the resistance? They are not above using teenagers. Who are you really?"

This was a double edged question. He could deny all he wanted being apart of some resistance. Then again that could only prove the man's theory of him.

He replied stiffly," I have no idea what you mean by resistance. I honestly know nothing of this country. The only name I have is Gray Fullbuster. Who are you?"

The man watched him unblinkingly for several seconds before he said," I am Marvolo Slytherin ruler of the Wizarding World. The Wizengott has run most things for the better part of the last decade but i still oversee everything. You should know this but yet you don't."

Black was the one who replied this time," My lord, he doesn't seem to be from here. Several things don't add up including his magic. Maybe he is from another time."

Time magic? Not likely. Even the Spirit King wasn't that powerful. No he had just moved worlds. Not that he was going to tell them that.

Marvolo said shaking his head," No, I don't think so. There is more at work here."

Their eyes met again. This time he felt something pushing against his mind. A growl escaped him as he pushed back. Mind magic was illegal and he wouldn't stand for it. Thankfully all Celestrial Spirits had natural defenses against it.

"Interesting you would have occulumy barriers. Who taught you?"

Blinking he replied," They are natural. Don't you know that mind magic is illegal?"

"Legimmency is not illegal. Besides I am the ruler of the country's magical world I don't have to obey."

Gray said coldly," That's abuse of power. Even the magic council has to obey their own laws."

To be honest he was liking this world less and less. So much of it was different from his world.

The man raised an eyebrow at him as he said," It's been a long time since someone said that to me. You are an interesting one Mr. Fullbuster. Where did you learn elemental magic?"

With a soft sigh he replied," My master taught me. The village I had lived in with my parents was destroyed by a demon. I was the only survivor."

He had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything else. It was true. His parents had been killed by the demon Deloria but that wasn't the worst of it. The woman who had saved him and taught him magic had died to save him.

She used a forbidden technique. One that he memorized in case it ever came to it. To him having to use the Iced Shell magic. Now he doubted that he would ever need it. These men knew nothing of the demons of Zeref.

Before anything else was said a knock on the door sounded. A man with brown hair and dark eyes came in. The dark brown eyes held a hidden warmth in them.

The man said moving towards them to stand at Gray's shoulder," My Lord the goblins have an appointment available for the boy immediately."

Green eyes shot towards the red eyes man and asked incredulously," Goblins? Really?"

A half smile appeared on the Marvolo's face as he replied," Yes goblins. This cements my theory. You are not from this world. At least not for a long time. Perhaps you were born here. Perhaps not. This blood test will confirm all we need to know. Benjamin you may take him."

As if losing interest in them he turned back to his paperwork. Gray wanted to leap over the desk and punch the man. Instead he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

It wasn't Lucius hand. Too heavy to be the blonde's. He very much doubted it was Black's or the other men that had given chase to him. No doubt they thought they would get frostbite for touching him. If only that was true.

What passed through them was enough to make a shiver run down his spine. A spark of magic pulsed through them until his arm was released. The man's brown eyes widened in surprise as he released the boy's arm.

Gray immediately put space between them. Mistrust filled his eyes. This world did have Celestrial magic. They had been lying to him!


	4. Searching for answers part 3

Gray's POV

Anger coursed through him. Only one kind of magic had that spark. A Celestrial wizard. He snarled immediately moving to put distance between him and everyone else in the room.

The red eyed man was watching him warily while the others had drawn their wands. He growled," A Celestrial wizard. I won't let you near me."

All the men in the room shivered as the temperature in the room a sharp decline. His magic was trying to force its way free. Part of it was his regular ice make magic. The main issue was his Celestrial spirit magic. It interacted with his ice make. It also made it hard for him to control. Especially during times of fear and anger.

The brown haired man raised his hands in surrender and backed away. Gray's eyes followed his movements in mistrust. While he couldn't see any keys that didn't mean the man didn't have them. That was the problem with Celestrial wizards. One could never be sure if they were armed or not.

The red eyed man asked," What is your problem with Lord Knott? What do you mean by a Celestrial Wizard?"

Gray growled as he replied," Wizards that can contract with Celestrial spirits. Officially there are twelve golden zodiac keys. One for each of the signs. Then there are the silver keys of the lesser zodiacs. It is a kind of magic that is passed down through family lines."

His accusing green eyes met the shocked brown ones. No doubt the man was surprised at being outed. Then he looked at the red eyed wizard who nodded.

A dark presence filled the room counteracting his ice magic. The man cut his hand on a knife hidden in his cloak before saying," Atheon come forth."

The magical presence if possible darkened further. Gray could feel the darkness calling to his Celestrial magic. As Loke was the light of the Celestrial World he was the Dark.

A demon that he did not recognize came out of the darkened magic. This was not Celestrial wizard magic. Yet it was very similar. He turned his questioning look to the red eyed man.

The red eyed man said," Benjamin Knott here is a level 4 necromancer. What he summoned was a demon."

The demon called Atheon said looking at him," I have heard of you. You have been banished for what you did. It makes you no better than the rest of us demons."

Gray growled low in his throat. He wasn't a demon. He was a human who had the misfortune to be given the darkness.

Celestrial spirits were not born human. They were born just that Celestrial spirits. When one died another was soon born. Typically a spirit will raise its successor before passing on. Unless of course they died in battle.

The Gate of the Wolf was different. No one was completely sure what the requirements were for one to be born. The next Lupus was never born right away or even with a few years. From what he understood it took decades to hundreds of years for a new Lupus to appear. Every one of them were human and their circumstances different. Some had just been born while others guard access to the magic after a tragic event. The only commonality was that the ones who could remember was that there was a tragic event proceeding it.

He thought before now that he was just born this way. That he was born to be the Celestrial Spirit of Lupus. Now he wasn't so sure. He became less sure ever since his meeting with the spirit king.

Atheon said with a rumble," I was right. You are just like us."

The one called Benjamin said," Enough I release you."

"We will certainly meet again, Lupus. I look forward to seeing what you become," The demon said as it disappeared.

Gray's face had completely drained of blood. That demon knew exactly what he was. It was disconcerting for one who prided himself on keeping his secrets. Luckily these men wouldn't know about the fabled thirteenth gate. Even among Celestrial wizards it was only spoken about in fables.

Benjamin asked watching him carefully," I am still not sure what a Celestrial spirit is but will you trust me?"

Trust? He had to bite back a snort. That was as likely as him willingly making a contract with a Celestrial wizard. It wasn't going to happen. Necromancers were the first steps to creating a Celestrial wizard's. At least that's what the old stories spoke of.

He compromised," I promise not to attack you unless i feel threatened. Trust is earned never out right given."

Knott nodded and said," Understood. Come we need to get you to your meeting with the goblins. My Lord."

The red eyed man just watched them leave without a word. Something was off about the whole situation but he wouldn't get anymore information for the moment.

Loke's POV

He growled under his breath. No one had seen Gray in over a month. The job he had been on was only supposed to last a week. So where was the dark haired boy?

He climbed up to the others last known location. When he reached the spot he froze. A house at the top of the hill had been burned to the ground. By what was left of it was a grave.

Rushing over to the grave he held his breath as he read the inscription. After a moment he let it out. It was not Gray. In fact it was another wizard. By the markings on the grave marker the person had been a Celestrial wizard.

That left the questions. Where was Gray? And what in the hell happened here?

A glint in sun hidden so that if he hadn't been looking for things out of place he would have missed it. When he examined it he found it was a key. Not just any key either. It was a zodiac key. If anyone knew what had happened it would be the zodiac spirit.

He turned the key over checking to see which one it was. It was the Capricorn. A faint smile appeared on his face. Even after his banishment they had stayed friends.

A frown replaced his smile. It would take up a lot of his magic to even briefly summon his friend. At best he would be given five minutes. Still if to save his friend he would take risk.

Calling forth what little command over the Celestrial spirits he said," Open gate of the sheep. Come forth Ares!"

A familiar sheep girl came out of a yellow magic circle. He almost collapsed with how much the summon and drained him. Gentle hands caught him allowing him to lean for support.

Ares asked frightened," Leo what's wrong? What happened?"

He replied gaining his equilibrium back," Lupus is missing. I can't find him anywhere. Then I found this gravesite and your key. Do you know what happened, Ares?"

Shock filled the girl's eyes as she understood what he had done. She said hurt," You shouldn't have tried to summon me, Leo! You will just shorten the time you have left."

She was right. Even though it was just one summon he could feel the strain it took on his body. Unable to return to the Celestrial World he would slowly fade away. The next Leo the lion would be born once he was gone. He felt bad that it had come to this. He just couldn't let Ares continue to be abused by Karen.

Shaking himself from the thoughts of the past he asked again," Ares, what happened to Lupus?"

She said not meeting his eyes," That wizard was worse than Karen, Leo. He saved me from him but they fought. Lupus didnt mean for it to happen. It was an accident I swear! I tried to tell the king but he wouldn't listen to me. He thought Lupus' friendship with you corrupted him."

She broke out into tears. Loke for his part was trying to process the information. There had been an accident. If the marker was any indication the accident had ended in the wizard's death. No...

Ares began to fade in and out in front of him. He couldn't hold her here any more. He had to confirm what happened!

"Lupus was banished from this world. He was sent," she was gone before she could finish.

The key disappeared from his hand. No doubt that Spirit King had found out what he had done. Still he had more information than when he started. It seemed his friend was in the same situation as himself. Yet it was different. Gray had been banished to a completely different world.

His eyes looked out over the house as he thought,: Gray where are you? Are you safe? Why didn't you heed my warning? Now you are just like me.:

Part of him wanted to get angry. Yet he knew he couldn't. He would have done the exact same thing to protect a friend.

Gray would disappear just like him. One day without a word. In a world he was unfamiliar with he probably would avoid any and all companionship. Still wolves were not meant to be alone. If the loss of magical powers didn't kill him. Depression would.

Gray be safe. Were his his last thoughts as he made his way back home. He would have to be the one that gave the Guild Master the news. It would be better to say the dark haired boy had died. Than to tell everyone the truth. His only worry was Natsu's reaction. No doubt the pink haired boy would deny that his rival had died. Luckily no matter how hard he search he wouldn't be able to find the proof he needed.

Gray's POV

Barely able to stay up right when they arrived in front of a large building with a crack. It was that thing that Lucius had done early. Whatever it was it made him sick to his stomach.

Knott for his part kept a tight hold on his arm as they entered the building. No doubt having heard of his escape earlier and his skill with ice make. Though it would be fun to test out in this setting.

When they entered the first thing he noticed was the small creatures moving about. Many of them were armed with various types of weapons. Some of the weapons had runes inscribed on them.

Tugging on his arm kept him moving even though he wanted a closer look at the weapons. They came to what appeared to be a teller. The creature ignored them for several moments.

When it finally spoke it came out angry," What do you want?"

Knott replied," I am here to have a wizard of unknown origin have an inheritance test."

The creature shouted in an unfamiliar language. Another appeared and said," Follow me."

They went through a maze of hallways until they reached two large doors. The creature knocked on the door. After a brief moment they were permitted entrance.

A large desk sat in the middle of the room. A single creature sat at the top of it. He didn't even glance at them. Gray for his part was intruiged about it. They didn't have creatures like this in Fiore. It made him wonder what they were.

When he glanced at Knott the man whispered," They are goblins. They handle everything financial in the Wizarding world. You never want to make one your enemy."

He nodded his acceptance. From what he had seen the weapons they carried could do serious damage. The goblin looked at them sharply. He stiffened but met its eyes easily. He watched as its eyes widened in surprise.

It asked," What do you want?"

Knott said," We are here for an inheritance test."

The goblin said nodding," I will need three drops of your blood on this parchment."

It held out a knife for him to take. Without hesitating Gray took it and slit his palm. He then made a fist watching as his life blood dropped onto the parchment. Once the third drop landed he brought his hand away.

Knott pulled his wand out and whispered something. Immediately the wound on his hand closed up and there was no more pain. He then watched in fascination as words began to appear on the parchment. It read:

Harrison James Potter  
Alias: Gray Fullbuster, Lupus  
Age: 15  
Father: James Charlus Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans  
Adopted Father: Silver Fullbuster  
Adopted mother: Mika Fullbuster  
Godfather: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Minerva McGonagall,  
Family ties  
Heir to the House of Potter  
Heir to the House of Black  
Heir to the House of Gryffindor  
Heir to the House of Lupus  
Heir to the House of Pervell

He blinked several times trying to understand. Knott who was reading over his shoulder sucked in a surprised breath. The goblin for its part watched them stoically.

Knott asked finally," Do you have the keys to his vaults? We will also need a list of his properties and anything else he owns."

The goblin said something in its language. Another appeared and they spoke for a brief moment before the second one left. A few moments later the goblin came back with another right behind him.

The new goblin seemed to examine him with cautious interest. Without saying anything it held out several keys. A quick glance at Knott had him taking the keys.

His sense of smell hightened by being Lupus told him they were made of iron. He could also smell the protective magics on them. They were keyed to his bloodline. Something told him that there was more to this than he knew.

He looked at Knott again but the man's face was like a brick wall. It didn't tell him anything about what the man was thinking. After being around expressive people for so long it made him nervous. He held his tongue not wishing to offend the man.

The first goblin said drawing their attention back to him," Mr. Potter show those keys to any goblin teller and they will take you to your vaults. You can only go to your trust fund Potter vault until you come of age. After that you will be able to take up the mantel of Lord Potter. At that time you will also be able to access your family vaults. These are your heir rings. They go on the ring finger of your right hand in this order. Potter, Black, Lupus, Gryffindor, and Perevell."

He did as he was told. When each ring was placed on his right hand he felt a familiar magic react. It was similar to his own yet different. Older even. When he looked back the five rings had formed into one single one. If he rotated the ring it showed the crests of the houses.

The goblin looked sharply at Knott as he said," You will teach Me. Potter his Lord and heir duties..." Gray interrupted," Fullbuster. Just Fullbuster."

The goblin's eyes narrowed before it said," Fine, Mr. Fullbuster. If they do not teach you, you will return here. We will give you what you need."

Knott replied shortly," I'm sure our Lord will set him up with a proper tutor. Come, Mr. Fullbuster it is time for us to go."

Without waiting for a reply the man took ahold of his shoulder and led him out. Before the doors closed he glanced over his shoulder. The goblin was still watching him. The look it had was something akin to fascination. He wondered why.


	5. Lost path part 1

A/N Thank you for your support and the reviews.

DarkRevie: Thanks for your support.

Whiteelfelder: Yeah they do. I can't say anymore on that though. Goblins will play a key role in later chapters.

The Big Pickle: Yep he's still in the denial and anger phase. Thanks for your continued support.

Gray's POV

It was official he hated apparating. The way it left him was annoying and he would rather walk than continue to use it. Still he found himself back in the study with the red eyed man.

Knott handed the man the parchment that had his information. While he was reading Gray moved around the study. There was a lot of unfamiliar books on the shelves. When he reached out to touch one he could sense the magic protecting them. It was dark but not evil.

The man's voice drew his attention away from the books," So we were correct. Your true name is Harry Potter."

Gray turned and folded his arms across his chest as he replied coldly," Whether that was the name I was born with or not I refuse to go by it. My name is Gray Fullbuster a member of Fairy Tail. What am i to call you? That one is Knott, Lucius, Black. I don't really care about the other. You I am curious about."

The red eyed man stared at him stoically for a moment before replying," In this world I'm known as the Lord Voldemort. My inner circle calls me Marvolo. You may call me Marvolo or sir."

He shrugged as he replied," As long as you don't expect me to call you my lord. I will call you a lot of things but that isn't one of them."

Marvolo's lips twitched in what appeared to be amusment. For a long moment they just stared before he said dismissively," You both are dismissed. Knott he can stay with you for the time being."

Benjamin Knott stiffened before curtly replying," Yes, my lord. Come Mr. Fullbuster."

A hand on his shoulder gently turned him and led him through the building. They came to a room that had a fireplace in it. The room was unpleasantly warm. He didn't like it.

Interrupting his thoughts Knott said holding out a jar," Okay. We are going to floo to my manor. Take a pinch of this powder and throw it into the fire. When you step through call out Knott manor. I will be right behind you."

He swore this man was trying to kill him. Walking into an open flame as an ice wizard. The likelihood of that happening was about the same as him being accepted back in the Celestrial World. Zip nada none.

His decision must have shown on his face because Knott laughed," It's not that bad. Trust me we use this all the time."

"Not a chance in hell."

He would take apparation over stepping willingly into fire. The only time he got near fire was when he fought with Natsu. There was no way he would ever do something like this.

Knott threw the powder into the fire before pushing him roughly forward. He stumbled tripping on the rug and going face first into green flames.

He called out unwillingly," Knott Manor!"

The world spun and he was spit out onto another rug. That was it. If he had to go anywhere in this world he was walking. No more magical travel!

A moment later Knott came through. A faint smile tugged at his lips when he saw Gray sitting on the carpet. He held out his hand to the teenager. With only a brief hesitation Gray took it.

This man might not be a Celestrial wizard but that didn't mean Gray trusted him. Trust would have to be earned. Under no circumstances would he tell the other about why he had been forced to come here. Undoubtedly it would end badly for the young Celestrial spirit.

Pulling him from his thoughts Knott said," Lets go over some rules for your stay here. Follow me."

The brown haired man took him from the room and down a hallway. Three right turns later they were in front of a large wooden door. When they entered it was very much like Marvolo's meeting room. The selection of books wasn't as large it seemed but it was still larger than any he had seen before.

He wondered if he would be allowed to read some of the books. Unlike Natsu he enjoyed reading books on other kinds of magic. He also had a love for fantasy books.

Knott pushed him towards the desk gently. Once he stood in front of it the other went around to stand on the other side.

After a moment he said," First of all when we are here you may call me Benjamin. I abhor any one calling me solely by my last name. When my son comes home for the holidays it would get confusing anyways. So please call me Benjamin."

"Then you may call me Gray. As long as you don't abuse my trust of course."

That earned him a small smile from the man. He didn't understand how giving the man permission to use his first name was such a big deal. It bothered himthat he knew so little of the world that he had been born in. Hopefully Benjamin would have books that could help him with that.

"Now onto my rules. Rule one. You will not attack anyone that comes into my house unless they attack you first. I dont have many visitors but when I do have them they are friends. Rule two. You will not abuse my house elves. There are some families that do mine is not one of them. If you harm one of them i will do the same to you. Rule three. You can read any books in the library or the studies that allow you to lift them. If they don't allow you to lift them don't trust to force them to. You won't like the consequences. Rule four do not enter my study or bedroom without knocking. The exception is if it's an emergency. Do we have an agreement?"

Gray asked," What the hell is a house elf? Why would anyone abuse it?"

Benjamin thought for a moment before calling out," Tipsy!"

Gray jumped back in surprise as a creature that came up to his waist appeared with a crack. On instinct his hands had come up in an ice make stance. It had large bug like eyes.

It ignored him in favor of asking," Master called for Tipsy? What can Tipsy do for master?"

Benjamin said smiling at it," Tipsy this is Gray Fullbuster. He will be my guest for the foreseeable future. Treat him like you would Theo. Gray this is Tipsy she is one of my house elves. They cook clean and help take care of the manor. If you need anything just call for her."

Tipsy looked him up and down in consideration. After a long moment she said," Tipsy will take care of the Wolfie. If young master Wolfie needs anything you be calling for Tipsy."

Gray choked at it calling him Wolfie. What the fuck! How did it know? Before he had the chance to interrogate it, it was gone. Still he had a feeling of safety here. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he first believed.

Loke's POV

Two weeks had passed since Gray had disappeared. Makarov the guild master had sent search parties for the young guild member. Every single one of them had returned without luck. Gray Fullbuster had been officially labelled missing.

He was the only one who knew what had happened to the ice wizard. He couldn't bring himself to tell them what had happened. Couldn't bring himself to break the trust of the wizard he had made friends with. Now Gray was just like him. A spirit waiting for their life force to run out.

Guilt ate at him. If only he had warned Gray better this wouldn't have happened. Most of the guild thought Gray wouldn't come back. Almost everyone knew by this point that he was gone. The only one that didn't was Natsu. The job had fallen to him to tell the pink haired teenager when he returned.

This was by the order of the guild master. Whatever doubt he had about the old man suspecting him had vanquished at that order. He was given the job of telling Gray's rival as punishment.

A familiar yell outside made him wince. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. A pink haired boy with an open shirt and white pants kicked the door open. Natsu Dragoneel. He was a Fire Dragon Slayer wizard. So far the only one confirmed in their world. Even as old as Loke was Natsu was the only one he had ever met.

To his surprise a blond haired girl followed the boy in. She looked about Natsu's age. From what he could tell she didn't belong to a guild. Did Natsu bring a new recruit? That wasn't typical of him.

His heart ached when Natsu yelled," Oi where's pervert? He owes me a fight!"

Everyone's faces fell. They had just gotten ready to greet their pink haired friend when he yelled that. Now everyone was silent. Thoughts going to their missing comrade. The one who was presumed dead. Especially since his client had died.

Natsu's happy look faded at the sight of everyone. His gaze searched the crowd of fellow members. It reminded Loke that there was one more who hadn't been told. The three of them had grown up together. It made him thank his lucky stars that he wasn't having to tell her. Erza that Gray was missing. He was almost completely sure he would not survive the encounter.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to Natsu and said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder," Natsu come with me a moment. There is something you should know."

This wasn't going to end well and he knew it. Without having a body Natsu would never accept that Gray was dead. Case and point he was still searching for his Dragon of a father. He worried what the other would do and that's why he took him off to the side. His magic could subdue Natsu if it came down to it. While he didn't want it to come to that he would be prepared for it.

Part of him was still uncovered from summoning Ares. He knew that using magic like that drained his life force heavily. If he was honest with himself he didn't know how long he had left. His life force could have lasted him several years if he didn't use his magic. Still he had to live and that meant taking jobs.

The only upside was that his body had not started to fade. At least not yet. When it started to do that, that was when he needed to start saying his goodbyes. Not that he really had anyone he was close to.

When he and Natsu were alone he said bluntly," Natsu I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Gray is missing and is presumed dead. He went on a mission and never came back."

Natsu had several emotion flit across his face. He then said in a deadly calm voice," He's not dead. Gray wouldn't just go and die like that. He's alive and out there somewhere."

This was said with such conviction that it made him believe it. Somehow the ice make's rival knew that his rival was alive. Loke knew they had a strange relationship. He just never realized how strange it was.

He replied in a cold manner," I'm just telling you what I know. If you don't like it take it up with the master."

A flicker of hurt went across the younger's face. He felt guilty but he said what needed to be said. No one could help Gray. Just like no one could help him. The two of them were destined to die.

A/N I would like to mention that yes i know that Lucy does not join the guild for another few years in the manga and anime. This is an au so get over it. Things will be different.


	6. Lost path part 2

Loke's POV

It had been almost two months since Gray had been banned from the Celestrial World. He hoped his friend had not used his magic very often. If he had then it would shorten his life span.

Loke had used his magic constantly over the time since he had been banned. There was little reason for him to stay. Sure he enjoyed his time in Fairy Tail but guilt ate at him. Now he stood in front of Karen's grave as his body faded in and out.

A startled shout came from behind him. He turned to see Lucy running towards him. What was she doing here? Didn't she hate him?

He asked blinking at her," Lucy what are you doing here?"

She said watching him carefully," Blue Peagus leader told me what happened with Karen. Loke what's happening to you?"

He said giving a painful laugh," I'm being punished. Something i rightly deserve."

She said angrily," It wasn't your fault. I know what happened. Karen took on a job she couldn't handle. It wasn't your fault!"

A gentle laugh passed over his lips. It wasn't often he found someone that believed in him like this. In fact the last person had been Gray. Now his friend was in the exact situation.

Loke said," It was. I have come to accept it for what it is."

His legs gave out suddenly as his body faded further out. He didn't even feel it as he painfully hit the ground. Lucy dropped down next to him and touched his shoulder.

She said," You don't deserve this. No one deserves such a fate."

He asked his hazel eyes meeting her brown ones," Would you try to save someone you didn't know? I am not the only Fairy Tail wizard that's a spirit. A friend is going through the same thing because he wouldn't let a fellow spirit be hurt. The only difference was he was sent to another world. As I am the light he is the darkness."

He expected her to reject it as her eyes widened with realization. She whispered," The rumored thirteenth gate. I thought they were just stories my mom told."

Loke said looking away," It was a surprise when I found out. We had taken a mission together and we were running out of time. So we both opened our gates to gather the last bits of power we could. You would probably recognize the name if i said it. There no time. I want to thank you. You renewed my faith in celestrial wizards. This is goodbye Lucy."

The last bit was said as he faded out much faster that time. It took him longer to gain a somewhat more solid form. Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

She cried out," Open! Gate of the Lion! Take Leo back!"

Wait! What? She was trying to open his gate. Even after everything he had said? Why? Why did this Celestrial wizard care so much?

He grabbed her arm using what little strength he had left and said," Stop it. It won't open for you. It's okay."

She shook her head vicious as she snapped back," It's not okay. You can't disappear forever. Not for something that wasn't your fault."

The magical emercy around them suddenly spiked. It was more powerful than he had ever felt coming from any Celestrial wizard. To his surprise it even became visible.

She shouted," Open Gate of the Lion! OPEN!"

Her magical presence was stabilizing his. This stopped him from disappearing further. The only problem was that she was beginning to assimilate with him. If this went any further she would disappear with him.

He said trying to stop her," Lucy stop. It won't work. The Gate won't open for you. If you keep going you will disappear too. I need to be punished. It's my fault Karen died."

Lucy snapped angrily," I cannot sit here and watch my friend die. What's the point of having magical powers if you can't save the people you care about?"

"Don't do it. Don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too!" He shouted. She had to see sense. He wasn't worth dying for.

She shouted back," You didn't kill her! Whoever decided that needs to know that they were wrong!"

The resulting explosion of magical power sent him stumbling back. It was a power he was very familiar with. The Celestrial spirit king. What was he doing here?

Gray's POV

Over the last two months he has spent most of his time in the Knott library. He hadn't seen Marvolo since he first arrived. Benjamin gave him everything he wanted in terms of books or paper. The research he was doing was perfecting his ice magic circle.

Magic circles were unique to the weilder. While the base of the circles were similar they each had unique qualities from user to user. Over the years he had changed it three times. This time he was trying to combine his ice make and his darkness magic.

Today was the first time he was leaving the manor. They were going to pick up Benjamin's son Theodore. Apparently the boy was returning from his school. From what the man said his son was also a necromancer. Benjamin had a tailor come and give him new clothes. The man even cast cooling charms that kept him at his preferred temperature. This for the most part kept him from stripping. Though he still stripped to his underwear when he practiced magic.

Now he stood in a trainshell next to Benjamin. He spied Lucius and an unfamiliar woman next to him. The blond man nodded in his direction but didn't say anything.

An enormous red and gold train pulled into the station. Next to him Benjamin muttered," Thats the Hogwarts express. Had you grown up here you would have first seen it when you were eleven."

If Gray was honest with himself he was in awe at it. Sure he had seen a train or two when he was in Fiore but never this big. He felt a tug at his lips when he thought of Natu's reaction to it. The Dragon Slayer couldn't ride any vehicles at all. It was the funniest thing ever.

His head shot up when the doors opened and kids began to pile out of it. He searched for someone that might be Benjamin's son. There were so many people it was hard to tell them apart.

A voice called out from their left," Father!"

A warm look crossed Benjamin's face. It was rare for such a look to cross his face in public. It was something he had noticed over their time together. Any time there was someone new at the manor the man closed himself off. He guessed it was a Lord thing. Not that he cared much.

The boy that had spoken was a brown haired hazel eyed boy. The boy gave off a powerful aura. One that reminded him of a Celestrial wizard. It was definitely more powerful than his father's aura.

Hazel eyes met his green one. Suspicion was clear in them. He was slowly growing accustomed to the looks. People didn't know him here. They were just as suspicious of him as he was as them. He had to admit that he was intruiged.

A moment later his eyes were drawn to a girl next to him. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her magical aura was just as powerful as Theodore's but it was a different sort. She gave him a knowing smile. Said smile sent shivers down his spine. Somehow she knew exactly what he was.

Theodore Knott said to his father," Father it's good to see you. I would also like to introduce you to Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw friend."

Benjamin said holding out his hand," Nice to meet you Miss Lovegood. I am Benjamin Knott and this is Gray Fullbuster. He is currently staying at my manor as a guest."

She said dreamily," Welcome Wolf. I see you have adjusted to you new life. The foxes will take care of you. You can trust them."

Huh? The foxes? How did she know he was Lupus?

Theodore said rolling his eyes," Luna I think has seer blood in her. Her riddles don't really make sense though."

Benjamin said nodding," Well it was nice to meet you Miss Lovegood. We must leave."

He moved to stand next to the man only to stop. Though faint and blocked he still had a bond to the Celestrial World. He could feel if someone tried to call him or Loke as they bonded through combat. Friends and comrades to the day they died.

He stopped because he felt a strong magical presence try to force the gate of the Lion open. It seemed Loke had found someone who believed in him. A wizard willing to give their lives to save his.

A pang of jealousy went through him. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous. His friend blamed himself for Karen's death. Just as he blamed himself for Jacob's. In both of their cases it had been an accident. It was one wrong move that had killed Jacob.

Shaking his head trying to clear the dark cloud of thoughts from his mind. Whoever was trying to save Loke wasn't succeeding. It would take an immensely powerful wizard to summon the gate. They would be fighting against the Celestrial King himself. It would be a difficult fight under the best of circumstances.

As he moved to be closer to Benjamin he was forced to stop again. A powerful wave of magical power like nothing he had ever felt before washed over him. It was even stronger than the first one. The magic was pure like nothing he had ever sensed before. If he was to see it in color it would be described as gold.

Magic in the sense of colors came in every color imaginable. The rarest was the color gold. Only a wizard pure of heart had that color. In both his and Loke's combined time they had never seen anyone with that color.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Take Leo back!" The words of an unfamiliar woman responded through his head.

He felt someone touch his should and try to talk to him but it sounded like they were underwater. Whoever was trying to open Loke's gate was powerful enough to open his block. Even if it was just slightly it was enough that he knew what was going on.

Theo's POV

His father had told him that there was someone staying with them before he left Hogwarts. While he refused to say anything specific through the owl he did say it was someone close to his age. What he hadn't expected was a boy about fifteen with killing curse green eyes.

The boy stood awkwardly next to his father. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the amount of people there. He wondered who this boy was. Turned out he didn't have to wonder long.

Luna said dreamily," Welcome Wolf. I see you have adjusted to you new life. The foxes will take care of you. You can trust them."

Oh no. His friend he was almost completely sure had seer blood. If this was the boy from Halloween's magical power incident it could go one of two ways. He would be intruiged by Luna. Or he would feel threatened by her.

Instead the boy just appeared to curious. If slightly wary of the blond.

Theo said rolling his eyes," Luna I think has seer blood in her. Her riddles don't really make sense though."

His father said nodding," Well it was nice to meet you Miss Lovegood. We must leave."

Theo waved her goodbye and moved to leave with his father. It only took a moment for them to realize that Gray wasn't with them. Theo turned to tell him to hurry up when he noticed the glazed look. It was as if he was listening to something only be could hear.

His father said," I'll get him you go on to the floo."

Before either of them could move though Theo felt an enormous amount of power. Luna said dreamily," The fox argues with the king to save the Lion and the Wolf. The king dislikes the Wolf but wants the Lion to live free."

Come again?


	7. Lost path part 3

The water around tjem began to flow up instead of down. He better than anyone knew what that meant.

Lucy asked fear lacing her voice," Whoah what's going on?"

Loke said in disbelief," Impossible. It's him! The Celestrial Spirit King. What in the heck is he doing here?"

Though it came out a question he already knew the answer. He was here because of what Lucy said.

A deep voice said," Hello my old friend. As you well know both wizards and spirits must obey celestrial law. And taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance. Though not by your you are still responsible for key holder's death, Leo the Lion. While Lupus was not bonded to the young wizard he still killed him. Knowing that the young man wanted to bond with him. As you know that is against Celestrial Law. Therefore both you and Lupus have both been banished from the Celestrial World for eternity."

Lucy said angrily," Hold on. That doesn't seem right."

Loke said knowing the futility of it," Lucy stop."

The spirit king said," Old friend. Human girl. I have made my judgement and it stands. Leo and Lupus have broken Celestrial Law."

He still couldn't believe that the elder Celestrial spirit had come. He must care a great deal about what Lucy thought. Though he didn't understand why.

Lucy said keeping to her views as she stood up," Loke has been suffering in the human world for two long years. I don't know who this Lupus is but I bet he is no better off. He didn't kill Karen but they did stand up to her. Because somebody had to protect Aries."

"I must say it pains me to see my old friend in such a condition. I am surprised that one would try and protect a spirit they know nothing about. Especially one such as Lupus."

Loke winced internally. The Spirit King had always been set in his ways. He never liked Lupus who enjoyed doing things his own way. No matter what anyone else thought.

Lucy asked angrily," What is wrong with you?! An old friend is still a friend! Well there is one right in front of you asking for a second chance. So open you eyes stash face."

"Stash face?"

"Uh, Lucy?" Came Loke.

Ignoring both of them Lucy continued on," Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle. He had nothing to do with it. You have to change your verdict. Because he's innocent."

Her magic activated around her again. Loke finally had enough. He couldn't allow her to continue on like this. He couldn't live with anymore guilt.

He said angrily gritting his teeth," Just drop it already. It doesn't matter if the verdict is changed. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I want to disappear and finally be free from this guilt!"

The magic exploded as she shouted," I won't let you! You disappearing won't bring Karen back to life. It will only cause more sadness and pain! You didn't do anything wrong! Because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!"

The key of the Gate of Lupus burned underneath his shirt. It was reacting to the magic around him. For the first time since Karen's death the Gate was opening just enough to allow the boy to slip into the world. To his surprise so did many of the other gates. The rest were all from Lucy's group.

Lupus hand was more of a ghost as it touched Loke's shoulder. He was surprised that she could summon all of those spirits. Not to mention summoning the most stubborn spirit of them all. From the lack of hate on the King's face he knew that his friend couldn't be seen. Only felt by him because of their bond.

She turned her anger on him as she asked," What about all of your friends? You're just going to leave them? If you were to die you would leave me and Aries. And everyone else here behind. Think about us and how miserable we would be without you!"

All the spirits gazes turned to him. They had been allies and friends. Some he was closer to than others but they were all friends. Anger and sadness filled their gazes. It made him understand. No one wanted him to disappear. Maybe Lucy was right.

As the presence dissipated she collapsed. He caught her carefully.

She said barely loud enough to be heard," All of my friends who came forward just now. Feel the same way."

Friends? She considered them her friends? That was something unheard of now.

The Spirit King interrupted his thoughts," Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think that maybe it's not his actions but the law itself that should be changed. Leo and Lupus were forced to commit their crimes to protect Aries. Their brethren. And the human girl is willing to give her life to protect Leo's. I am so moved by your bonds loyalty. I shall make an exception. Leo the Lion you are granted return passage to the Celestrial World. Lupus should he make a similar bond i will also make an exception for."

Loke felt Lupus' hand tighten on his shoulder. The wolf boy was less likely to look for forgiveness than he was. The boy used his magic more often than Loke did. If he used his magic recklessly it would not take him long to disappear.

The Spirit King disappeared and he gained his feet tiredly. He could feel the Celestrial World calling to him. He had something to say to Lucy before he left though.

He helped her to her feet and said," Thank you Lucy. You can call upon me at any time."

As he returned to the Celestrial World he left behind his key for her. He could only hope the best for the younger spirit.

Gray's POV

He knew the exact moment that the Spirit King had announced his presence. Benjamin Nott had been trying to get his attention. Attention that was solely on the words of the other world. His connect to Fiore had opened up for the first time in two months.

He could feel Loke's pain and hurt. Then his fear for another. For the girl that was speaking. Then the power rushed through him. It opened his gate just enough spirit to go through. If only through his bond to Loke.

He heard the King's declaration. That if he could find someone to forgive him then he could return. That was not something that would ever happen. He deserved to be punished. More so than Loke did. He actually did kill the Celestrial wizard even if it was by accident. If he hadn't been fighting him the other wizard wouldn't have died.

The opening had closed just as quickly as it had opened. When he returned to himself he found that he on the floor of the station. Two brown haired men stood over him. It took several seconds to realize why. It had taken a lot of energy for him to pass through the gate. Even if it was only for a brief moment. The weariness that he felt when he tried to sit up confirmed his suspicions.

Benjamin asked worry marring his features," Are you okay, Gray? What happened?"

Mustering his strength he sat up and said," I'm alright. It's... it's nothing."

Benjamin said helping to his feet," That was most certainly not nothing. Don't lie to me, Mr. Fullbuster."

The green eyed boy glared at the brown haired man. While he liked and respected the man that didn't mean he was going to spill all of his secrets. No doubt the elder Nott had a few of his own. It was just the way life was. Everyone had their secrets. Some were darker than others.

Benjamin apparated him and his son back to the manor. The effects of the magic was more pronounced than normal. Stumbling before he regained his balance he noticed they weren't alone. A familiar red eyed man stood waiting for them.

Marvolo stood in the fourier looking pissed off. This was the first time he had seen the dark haired man since coming to stay at Nott manor. By the look on his face he wasn't happy.

Nott said bowing," My lord this is an unexpected surprise."

The brown haired man's hand never waved from his arm while he had released his son. The young Nott looked between them confused. Gray could see the wheels turning in his mind. No doubt he was trying to figure out what was going on.

Marvolo said his red eyes burning into Gray's green ones," We had another spike in magical energy. The same kind as when young Fullbuster arrived. This time it was at King's cross. Anyone wish to explain to me what happened?"

Though it came out a question even he knew it was an order. The Nott's exchanged glances before looking at him. He was the only one who knew somewhat of what had happened. Not that he could explain it.

He folded his arms across his chest as he said," I can't tell you. It has something to do with an old friend and the reason why I came to this world."

Benjamin said glancing at him," Whatever happened my Lord it happened in the span of a second. One moment he was with us the next we felt a massive magic presence and he collapsed. I only had time to reach his side before he was up again."

Gray growled," As i have said repeatedly. I am fine."

Theodore said snarkily," I have only known you for ten minutes and I bet you would say that if you were dying."

:Considering I am slowly dying as my life force drains away. Yes I would say that I am fine.:

He would meet any of their eyes. Loke lived for two years on Fiore using his magic regularly. There was a big difference between them. He hadn't returned to the Celestrial World for his brief visit in almost a year before the accident. He would drain much faster than Loke had done.

Marvolo said," There is still more you're not saying. What is it you are hiding?"

Gray said as cold as his magic," Everyone has their secrets. Mine doesn't affect you so don't worry about it."

He tried to turn to leave but the man grabbed his arm. The temperature dropped several degrees as he growled," Release me."

He could see the surprised looks on all three of their faces. Marvolo glared at him but released him. With a quick spin on his heel he left the room. Secrets like his weren't discovered easily. It would take a lot of luck for them to find it.

Dumbledore's POV

He sat at a conference table in a little known in France. It was the only country not actively looking for him and his rebels. Ever since the death of Harry Potter many of the world's countries sided with Voldemort. Albus hoped to gain allies in France while using it as a base of operations but it wasn't working that way.

They had however been able to train their sole necromancer. While he did not approve of such a dark art they didn't have much of a choice. A powerful magical presence had been established on Voldemorts side. A new wild card that no one knew where he had come from. Twice his magical power had been registered even at a distance.

It was confirmed that not only was he a teenager but that he was staying with the Nott's. This did not bode well for the Light side. It pushed up their plans. Including having their necromancer summon a powerful demon. The book he had found didn't say much about this demon. Just that it was from another world and that it was one of the demons of END. While they weren't sure what the last part meant they were willing to risk it.


	8. Lost path part 4

Sirius' POV

Part of him felt guilty for doing what he was about to do. Another part knew that it was for the best. Dumbledore assured him that the demon he was summoning would be under his command. That there wouldn't be any unnecessary casualties.

Sirius hated his families dark magic heritage. In this case it would help their cause. The book that they had found was some kind of demon. It's name was Lullabuy.

From what they could decipher that they would be able to control who it killed. That somehow it killed with song. All they really knew about it was that it was not from the universe. From what he understood the demon was from Fiore.

They weren't able to find out anything about the world. There wasn't anything in Wizarding legend about it. So most they were flying blind. If he was honest with himself he would admit it made him nervous.

Even Voldemort's necromancers used a history on their demons. Even if it was only that of legends. It made him worry that maybe he wasn't doing the right thing.

A hand touched his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. Looking at the person who the hand belonged to he was unsurprised to see Albus standing there. The man was no doubt going to try and convince him what they were doing was right. As many times as he heard it by this point it didn't mean much.

The old man asked," Are you ready Sirius?"

With as much courage as he could muster the Black Lord nodded. There was nothing else he could do. They went outside into the forest. It was far enough away from the camp that they wouldn't endager the other rebels.

It was a powerful demon that they were going to summon. One that required a large blood sacrifice. It was one of the darkest magics in existence.

With a nod from those surrounding him he began chanting as he cut a large cut down his arm," Polo sacrificio do meu sangue. Eu, Sirius Orion Black chama sobre ti, Lullaby!"

Loke's POV

The Celestrial World was more welcoming than he could ever remember it being. Especially when word got around that he did not kill Karen. The other spirits welcomed him with open arms. It was boring though. With Gray gone there was no one to make mischief with. He missed his friend.

As of now he was gathering his life force back now. For the most part he could use his magic freely. His more powerful Celestrial magic was still inaccessible.

When he looked up as he left his home in the Celestrial World. Aries was making her way towards him with a smile on jer face. She rarely left his side since he came back.

She had another wizard that she was bonded to now. From what he understood her new master was not kind. She was not abusive as her previous masters had been. It made him happy that she had at least found a wizard that was not abusive.

He was about to say something in greeting when they felt a shift power. It was not a shift like when one of them were being summoned. It was never that powerful unless it was the King. Even that wasn't as dark as this presence. No this was a demon summoning.

Realization hit him. Someone was summoning a demon of Zeref. Before any of the Celestrial spirits in their world could react the King appeared.

The king looked as regal as ever. Though he did look angry.

The king said anger clear in his tone," A necromancer from Earth has decided to summon the demom Lullabuy. As they do not yet have contractors with any Celestrial spirits we are not to render aid."

Several cries of protest rang out including his own. One of their was in that world. It was no secret that the King had banished two spirits. That only one of them had been forgiven. It was not a well liked verdict. This was even less liked than that Lupus was still banished.

Aries said her voice hard with determination," You cannot force us to leave them alone. They are humans and eventual contractors with the zodiacs. They deserve just as much of a chance as anyone else."

The glare she received withering. It made some of the lesser spirits flinch away. Aries held her ground.

She said looking to them for help," We can't abandon them or Lupus. He is just as important as the rest of us. Dark does not mean evil! We all have dark and light in us! It's what we do with it that counts. Leo please!"

She looked to him for help. Even if he hadnt felt the same he would have been unable to deny her.

With all the power he could muster he said," I will gather members of Fairy Tail. They will have the best chance at beating the demon. I have enough power to take a handful of them across to the other world. If only for a short time. This is my right as the Celestrial Spirit leader. I might not be the king but I still have the power to decide when we fight. Even if you disagree."

By Celestrial law this was his right. The king could not deny him this. Or he would be breaking his own laws. All of the spirits knew this and looked at the eldest spirit expectantly.

Finally after an eternity the King said," Do as you wish Leo the Lion."

With that he was gone. All spirits could feel the lingering disappointment. It mattered little they had a job to do.

Gray's POV

It was early one morning not long after the younger Nott had come home that he was woken early. The house elf that had awoken him insisted that he go down to the dinning room. It was odd for him because he usually ate in the kitchens.

As he walked through the manor he noticed all the color. He knew that Christmas was coming up. It would be his first holiday without Fairy Tail. What he didn't realize was that it was that morning.

When he walked into the dining room both Notts looked up. The elder said with a smile," Happy Christmas, Gray."

He returned the smile as he said," Happy Christmas to you as well Ben."

Theodore nodded his head in Gray's direction before turning back to his food. It wasn't unexpected and Gray took to his own food. They were all lost in their own thoughts it seemed.

To the experienced Fairy Tail wizard he had a sense of foreboding. It was like what he felt when he left on that last job. When they were done eating Ben led him into the sitting room. His heart almost stopped when he saw the tree.

The tree was almost touching the cieling it was so tall. The silver star on the top was grazing the cielijg ever so slightly. There was a mountain of presents under it. It looked like there was enough to give five to the entire Fairy Tail guild and then some. Theodore was already in front of the tree grabbing at presents. Ben for his part was watching him carefully.

The elder Nott said nodding to the pile off to the side," You were a bit of an unexpected arrival. I would have got you more but besides books i couldn't find anything you might like."

Ben looked away. It took a minute for him to realize that he was nervous. A feeling of guilt entered the pit of his stomach.

He said touching one of the presents," I didn't get you anything. Why?"

"You miss your guild. I can see it in your eyes. I was hoping that this would make you feel a little more welcome in our world."

Gray felt touched. This man was trying to cheer him up. Even if he didn't have to he wanted to. A thought hit him. He could give much considering he didn't have any money. His magic could make something though.

Bringing up his hands in he entered an ice make stance. With the temperature in the room falling he drew the attention of the younger Nott.

He said as a magic circle appeared," Ice make, emblem."

He remembered seeing the crest of the Nott family. Using his mind to picture the crest he allowed his magic to form it into the ice.

When it was done he opened his hands to reveal the crest of ice. Moving to stand before Ben he held it out. After a moment of hesitation the elder took it.

He explained nervously," As long as I am alive the ice will never melt. I hope you like it."

Theodore said looking at it over his father's shoulder," That's amazing. How did you know how to do that?"

Gray said with a small smile," My teacher was an ice make master. She taught me and another before her death. It's just one form of magic from the world I lived in."

Interest peaked in both Notts eyes. They were intruige to learn more. Maybe he could tell them. Especially with them being necromancers. They had the chance to become Celestrial wizards.

Anything more he was going to say was prevented. A shiver went down his spine as he felt dark magic of immense power being used. It was the same feeling as when Ben had summoned the demon. Only on a much grander scale. The same feeling as when he was a child. A demon of Zeref was being summoned.

Both Notts gave him worried looks. He must have gone pale at the thought. If they knew what was coming they would go pale as well. This world was not equipped with the wizards to fight a demon of Zeref. If it was anything like Deloria then they were in trouble. He could not take on such a demon by himself. He just was not that powerful.

Ben asked worried," What's wrong Gray? Your pale."

He replied," Someone is summoning a powerful demon."

Ben smiled as he said," Don't worry it's probably just our lord. He's the most powerful necromancer in the world currently."

Shaking his head Gray said," No. I don't think your Lord is so stupid as to summon this demon. Not a demon of Zeref."

"Zeref?"

Gray shuddered as he said," The most power dark magic user from my world. He has been missing for a long time but everyone knows of his demons. Deloria the most well known for its destructive powers. It was killed a few years ago."

By his master. She used a forbidden maker magic to save his life. To kill a demon. Of course he knew it but swore only to use it if there was no other option. He hoped that this would not be the case but alone he would have no chance against a high class demon. Still he would try.

Before anyone could say anything the floo flared green. A voice came through and said," Benjamin I need you and our guest at my manor immediatley."

Both Gray and Ben gained their feet. As much as he hated the floo flip it was the fastest way to where the answers were.


	9. When a guild works together part 1

Loke's POV

He landed outside of the guild hall. It was still early in the evening. Most of the guild should be there at this time. At least he hoped they would be. Alone the Celestrial Spirits would be unable to do much damage. Especially without their wizard in the fight.

Without a thought he burst into the hall. All eyes were on him in an instant. As he had hoped the hall was filled with the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail.

Lucy greeted smiling at him," Loke! How are you?"

He looked at her not smiling as he replied," I was good. Now i need your help. So does Gray."

The ones that had turned away once seeing who it was turned back. Confusion crossed many of their faces. Predictably Natsu was on his feet.

The pink haired boy had been somewhat subdued since his rival's disappearance. They had grown up together. It wasn't that surprising that he felt the loss. Almost more than anyone.

Erza was right behind him. Like Natsu she had been a childhood rival to Gray. She had kept the two in line. The worst fear of the magic council had been the three of them working together.

Markov asked coming up to him," What do you know Loke?"

As calmly as he could he replied," Gray is in another world. For a mistake he made. Just like I had made one. Someone in that world has summoned a demon of Zeref."

Many of the wizards looked away. They weren't interested in fighting a demon. Not that he blamed them. Demons of Zeref were the worst kind. They were more powerful than any other kind.

Natsu's hands were clenching and unclenching. Loke had never seen him like that. Anger and pain shown in their onyx eyes met Loke's green ones.

He asked," What do you plan to do?"

Given confidence by the question Loke replied," I plan on using my magic to transport as many people and spirits as I can over. We will be stranded for a short time due to the lack of magic I'll have after performing such a spell. The Celestrial spirits will stand by whoever decides to go."

At least some of them would. It had been decided that Aries would stay behind. She would be their return ticket back to Earthland. Up on reviewing the old magics he found that the portal must be opened from both sides. Lupus would have to open the Lion gate in order for them to cross.

"I'll go. We are Fairy Tail. We never leave a member behind," came Natsu's determined voice.

"As will I. As drained as you say you will be Loke we will need a Celestrial wizard," that was Lucy. Fire was within her eyes as if daring him to disagree.

"I believe should go. If only to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other," Erza calm voice. If one listened closely they could hear the anger in her tone. Though no one who valued their lives would ever mention such a thing.

Loke looked at them nodding. This group would be enough. They would have to be. He led them out of the city into a field.

Pulling the gold black key from under his shirt he brought it up. On the key was the symbol of Lupus. A symbol that few had ever seen. Even fewer knew what it meant.

He focused his magic in the key and said," Open Gate of the Wolf! Lupus!"

A gold and black magic circle appeared below them. The power that came off it was immense. Though not nearly as strong as Loke remembered. Worry filled him for his friend. Now all they could do was wait.

Gray's POV

Jumping in front of a group of wizard's he shouted," Ice make! Shield!"

A blue ice shield formed in front of them. The wizards with some difficulty regained their feet. One had blood running down his face. Another's left arm was hanging from an odd angle.

He glared at them as he said," Get out of here. You are no use in this fight. If you want to help find me a necromancer!"

They scampered away. He felt some pity for them. It was not an easy battle. Especially for those that didn't use elemental magic. To his disappointment no one it seemed had any true battle skills. They were used to fighting each other instead of creatures. If they fought Lullabuy like they fought each other. They would die.

The Demon was huge. Several hundred feet in the air. It was all Gray could do to keep alive at this point. So far only incompetent wizards had come to help.

He couldn't keep fighting like this. Only a few hours into the fight he could feel his magic and in turn life force leaving him. The use of his magic like this was killing him. Soon he wouldn't have enough to keep fighting it.

If it came down to it he had one more ace up his sleeve. The ultimate ice make magic. His master had used it against the Deloria. She gave her life to protect his. Iced shell. The most powerful and deadly of the ice magics.

Gray dodged another fire attack from the demon. Hiding behind a boulder. A hand on his shoulder startled him badly.

Looking up he saw Theodore, Benjamin and Marvolo. He could understand why the Notts were there. His question was why the red eyed man was there.

Glancing at Ben the man said," He's also a necromancer."

That made sense now. Though he was curious. Necromancers had a lot of magic. Aside from the first time they had met he didn't sense the power required to summon demons. At least on this level.

Before he could say anything the man must have let up on his hold. The magical pressure darkened. His inner spirit howled in acceptance of the dark magic. As Leo was the Light. Lupus was the darkness. Their reactions to certain magics certainly made for interesting times.

Marvolo's attention was on Gray's shoulder. He asked carefully," What are you looking at?"

Marvolo replied nodding to the right shoulder," Your shoulder is burned."

Looking at it he saw the man was right. It was a nasty looking burn as well. The adrenaline must be dulling his pain. No doubt he would be paying for it later.

Shaking his head he said," It's fine. I can worry about it..."

Stopping as a pull to his center drew his attention. Someone was trying to summon him. That should have been impossible. Unless... Leo. Leo was trying to open his gate.

Ben asked carefully," What's wrong, Gray?"

"I think a friend is trying to help. Can you buy me some time?"

Marvolo nodded. Then with a cold look towards the demon as he called out," Anoath I call upon our contract. Come forth!"

The dark magic was palpable. It could be tasted for those who sensitive to it. Using all his willpower to turn away.

His own key lay heavily upon his breast. Leo's lay heavily in his pocket where it never left. Pulling his key from under his shirt.

Third person's POV

A gold and black magic circle appeared below the black haired boy. The power was immense. Such power had never been seen in this world.

Gray said coldly," Open Gate of the Wolf! Lupus."

This got the attention of the child's companions. The magic circle filled with the remaining strength of the boy and the power of his gate.

On Earthland Leo's side of the Gate of Lupus also opened. Using his power he kept it open and members of Fairy Tail ran through it. First to go was Natsu Dragneel. The boy was hot headed as ever. There was something in the eyes of the pink haired boy. It was unfamiliar to even those who knew him the best.

Next to go through was Erza Scarlet. She was calmer but there was anger in those eyes. Anger that some one would dare hurt a member of her family.

Leo by that point was feeling weak. He could not keep the Gate open much longer. Lucy was the next to go through. Though a shadow went through at the same time. While the Lion gate holder saw it he could do nothing to stop the shadow. He was the final to go through the open gate. Leaving behind the world that so easily had become his home to a new world.

Gray's POV

He collapsed as soon as Loke came through. While he knew that others had come through as well he had been too focused on breathing to see who. He was drained. Far more so than he had ever been before.

Loke while looking exhausted made his way over to him. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then the orange haired man held out his hand. After a second of hesitation Gray took it. Loke pulled him easily to his feet. The strength that had returned to his friend was apparent. Just as his own weakness was.

Gray said with a tired smile," Good to see you Loke. I can't take on Lullabuy by myself."

Theodore asked angrily as his demon attacked the Zeref demon," What are we chopped liver?"

No they were inexperienced necromancers. Who were in way over their heads. Part of him felt guilty for dragging them into this. Especially Ben. That man had shown him nothing but kindness since he arrived.

Turning back he noticed a familiar pink haired boy coming at him. Instinct kicked in. He dropped down allowing the pink haired boy's knees to hit him in the shoulder. This sent the other flying into the grass.

"Natsu?!"

Gray was surprised. It had been awhile since he had seen the other. Natsu had been on a job before he had accidently killed the Celestrial Wizard.

"He's not the only one Gray," came a familIar female voice. One that sent shivers of fear down his spine.

Erza Scarlet. She had kept him and Natsu in line. More than once she broke up their fighting when it got too rowdy.

He asked quietly," What are you guys doing here?"

Natsu said turning to face him," You needed help. No matter what you are still a member of Fairy Tail. As long as a guild works together," Gray said with him," There is nothing we can't do."

The reminder of what it meant to be a Fairy Tail member. No matter what they looked after each other. It revitalised him. Gave him the energy that that he had been missing.

Gray said stepping up next to them," Lets take this demon out."

He would not allow this world to burn. Not when he could save it. Even if it killed him.


	10. When a guild works together part 2

Marvolo's POV

He had to admit he had been stunned by Fullbuster's request for time. While he was a powerful necromancer. Currently the only ranked 1 he was not all powerful. Taking on such a demon with a rank 4 and a rank 6 was not in his best interest.

They had all been surprised when the magical presence of the boy increased. All of them had known there was something different about the boy. That he was not as he seemed.

A black and gold magic circle appeared below the boy. A gold key held out before him. The focus point of his magic.

Gray said coldly," Open Gate of the Wolf! Lupus."

This got the attention of the child's companions. The magic circle filled with the remaining strength of the boy and the power of his gate.

Surprise filled him when a portal opened. What was the plan? They couldn't handle this demon alone? If another was coming they would be overrun.

It seemed to be the day of surprises for him. A pink haired boy came through. A scaly like scarf was wrapped around his neck. His onyx eyes turned to the black haired boy. Recognition flared in the dark eyes. There was a story there.

Behind him was a blond girl. She looked at Gray but there was no recognition between them. It was obvious that the black haired boy didn't know her.

A red haired girl was the next to go through. Brown eyes turned to Gray. It seemed everyone coming through knew the boy.

A blue haired man came through but didn't stop. Instead he moved to the shadows. It made Marvolo curious but he didn't have time to waste.

Finally an orange haired man came through. As he did Gray fell to his knees obviously exhausted. Exhausted orange haired man walked over to each other. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then the orange haired man held out his hand. After a second of hesitation Gray took it.

Gray said with a tired smile," Good to see you Loke. I can't take on Lullabuy by myself."

Theodore asked angrily as his demon attacked the Zeref demon," What are we chopped liver?"

Gray only looked at them. Marvolo had the feeling that he knew they were unable to take this demon. Even his demons weren't able to keep up. He was the only rank one necromancer.

To everyone's surprise the pink haired boy rushed at Gray. Instinct must have kicked in. He dropped down allowing the pink haired boy's knees to hit him in the shoulder. This sent the other flying into the grass.

"Natsu?!"

That must be the pink haired boy's name. They were staring at each other in shock.

"He's not the only one Gray," came a unfamilIar female voice.

He asked quietly," What are you guys doing here?"

Natsu said turning to face him," You needed help. No matter what you are still a member of Fairy Tail. As long as a guild works together," Gray said with him," There is nothing we can't do."

It seemed they were all familiar with each other. That's when he noticed the marks. Each of them carried a strange mark somewhere on their body.

Gray said stepping up next to them," Lets take this demon out."

Marvolo stared at them. This was not what he had been expecting. They obviously had fought together. This must be Fairy Tail.

The red head said," Gray I leave the defensive line to you. Natsu you know what to do."

Natsu nodded as he replied," Right. You too Erza."

Gray said," I can fight. Let me help."

Erza said her brown eyes staring into the boy," I can barely sense your magic, Gray. We need you in defense but you do not have enough magic to fight effectively."

Marvolo looked between them. He hadn't noticed. Gray's magical presence wasn't as prominent as before. In fact it was about the same strength that an exhausted child had.

A glance passed between Loke and Gray. They were hiding something. Hiding something important. Anything that would have been said was interrupted. The demon had turned its attention to them. Marvolo's men all lay on the ground. They were all dead or badly injured. Even his demons had been returned to its world.

Gray shouted," Ice make shield!"

It was made just in time to stop a kind of fire attack from hitting Marvolo, Benjamin and Theodore. Seeing it in action for himself gave perspective. Pensive could only do so much. Seeing the speed and determination with his own eyes was extraordinary. Now he understood why his men had such a hard time apprehending the boy.

The next yell he heard came from the pink haired boy," Fire Dragon Roar!"

He looked up just in time to see the pink haired boy breath fire. What in the hell kind of Magic was that?

A blue cat that he hadn't seen before said," It's good to see you again, Gray. The guild has been depressed since you disappeared."

Gray's face lit up with happiness as he said," Happy! It's good to see you as well. I miss the guild."

Did that cat just talk? Just when he thought this day couldn't get any stranger. As if sensing his thoughts the blonde girl and Gray turned to look at him.

He pointed to the cat and said," Marvolo this is Happy. He's apart of the guild. Natsu hatched him when we were kids."

Hatched? Cats don't come from eggs. It took half a second for him to realize he was better off not knowing. Some things were too strange. Even for him.

A movement behind them drew his attention. The red haired woman who had been in knight armor was now in completely different armor. It was larger and made out of silver. There was about twenty swords surrounding her. With the swords she began to attack the demon.

This went on for several moments. Every now and then Gray would have to renew the shield. From the way the younger's jaw was working he knew that he was frustrated. Frustrated about being unable to get into the fight.

Gray said with said eyes," This isn't working. They aren't doing enough damage to it. All they are doing is filling it with holes. That will stop the death song magic but little else."

Death song? He made a note to question the other. It seemed they had many more forms of magic than Marvolo's world.

Marvolo asked," What would you suggest? It seems that they are only doing what they can. You friend breathes fire. The other can change her armor and weapons. While you specialize in ice magic."

The cat answered," Natsu doesn't just breath fire. He specializes in a rare form of magic known as Dragon slayer magic. He can circulate fire within his body. Use it at any focus point. He also eats fire to renew his magical energy. That is what makes all the Dragon slayers special. They can eat their element."

Gray's POV

Gray watched it carefully. He had go anticipate its attacks. Especially if he to protect his new and old friends. Worry filled him as he watched as Natsu and Erza struggled to hold back the demon. Alone they couldn't win. They needed a third wizard.

He said turning to Loke," Protect them. I have to get in there to help them."

Loke said breathing hard," You can't! Erza said to defend these wizards."

Normally Gray would never consider going against Erza. This would only get worse if he didn't do something. There was a few options to defeat the demon.

One option was to use iced shell. It was a forbidden magic taught to only the best ice make wizards. His master had given the technique to him just before she gave her life for his. The cost of the technique was high. The highest of all. The users own life was the cost.

The other was to make a Celestrial wizard. Loke didn't have enough power to perform it. While he was weak he had enough power for this. Only once though. Only once he could make a new Celestrial line without killing himself. If he did this there was a chance. Ever so slightly there was a chance that they could win this. The downside was he would not have the energy to fight. It would drain the most of life force. Giving him maybe days to live.

The final option was to join the fight. Out of the options it was the least likely to succeed. It would likely destroy most of the surrounding area. That was just how things were with him, Erza, and Natsu. The most destructive of the guild. His decision was made for him.

Lullabuy had enough of them attacking it. Enough of him defending his new found friends. It attacked Natsu first. Flinging him far out of the battlefield.

Next to fall was Erza. She went to defend the pink haired boy. She had changed her armor once again. It was her heavy armor meant to protect her. While her weapon was meant go do heavy damage.

She got a little farther than Natsu had. Being able to land a few blows. They dealt some damage but it wasn't enough. She too was flung far from the battle. This left only him and the wand using wizards.

His decision was made. He rushed forward ignoring the surprised shouts. Crossing his arms he focused his magic. His magic came forward. A blue magic circle was directly in front of him.

Loke shouted recognizing the magic circle," Don't do it, Gray!"

He looked back at his friend and shook his head as he replied calmly," If I don't we will lose. This is the only way Loke."

:I'm sorry, Loke. You were always a good friend to me. I wish we had more time. Take care of Natsu and the other's for me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay with you. Marvolo don't let him or Ben interfere. I have to do this.: came his sad thoughts.

His magic was finally ready. With a last look over his shoulder. Friends that he had made.

He shouted," Iced She..."

"Grand chariot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated.


	11. When a guild works together part 3

Loke's POV

He watched as his fellow guildmates fought to defeat the demon. Sadness filledvhim when he saw Erza and Natsu go flying. In Grey's green eyes he could see the options going through his mind. Something wasn't right about those thoughts.

Gray wasn't well known for thinking well under such circumstances. That meant he was going to do something stupid. Just like any member of Fairy Tail.

It seemed his decision was made. He rushed forward ignoring the surprised shouts. Crossing his arms he focused his magic. His magic came forward. A blue magic circle was directly in front of him.

Loke shouted recognizing the magic circle," Don't do it, Gray!"

That was absolute zero iced shell. The most powerful of the ice make magics. It could only be used once for it turned the users body into ice.

He looked back at his friend and shook his head as he replied calmly," If I don't we will lose. This is the only way Loke."

No... he couldn't allow Gray to use this technique. He moved to grab the younger Celestrial Spirit but found he couldn't move. He must have used too much of his magic energy to get everyone here.

His eyes widened when he saw an unfamiliar blue haired man rush forward. Seven golden magical circles formed above the demon. It wasn't going to make it. Gray was going to cast the spell.

Gray shouted his body beginning to turn into ice," Iced She..."

He didn't get to finish it. Another yell interrupted his spell casting," Grand Chariot!"

It sent Gray flying dissipating the magic. Saving the boy who was so ready to sacrifice himself to save a world he barely knew. It made him realize how far his friend was willing to go.

Unlike Loke, Gray hadn't hid himself away. Hadn't stopped caring about others and letting them in. Instead it seemed he had made new friends. Ones he cared about just as much as those in Fairy. Yet Celestrial Spirit King hated him. Saw the boy as a monster. Dark didn't mean evil. It meant they had pain in their hearts that rivaled all others.

Looking at his friend he saw that Gray was on the ground. A blue haired man stood in front of him. His hand was held out to the younger. Who was that? Loke didn't recognize him.

Gray's POV

Who was this? He didn't recognize this man. Yet those onyx eyes calmed the pain. Calmed the pain that resonated within his heart.

The man said his voice was a deep timbre," Now don't do that. If you were to die it would hurt your friends."

He took the man's hand and found it was warm. Not unpleasantly warm. In fact it warmed him in a way he hadn't felt since his master died. What was this?

The man said kindly," Come we need to finish this demon."

Gray asked," Who are you?"

Magic was passing between them. It wasn't like when his and Natsu's clashed. Anytime they were near each other their magic clashed angrily.

Instead of clashing their magic was platonically swirling around each other. If he was to give a name to what it felt like. It was relaxed.

His magic attacked those who tried to get too close. People used to describe him as a walking refrigerator. For the most part he didn't hurt anyone. Just made them cold. Normal humans didn't want to be around him. Most wizards didn't want to either.

The man said calmly," My name is Jellal. We can talk later."

Jellal... That name seemed familiar but he couldn't remember from where. Still the other was right. If they wanted to survive they had to work together. He nodded. They could do this.

He turned to face the demon. It was walking away from them. No doubt it thought they weren't worth it's time.

Jellal said," When I give the order I need you to get out of the way. Until then I need to build up the strength for another grand chariot."

"Right. Good luck, Jellal."

A gentle look crossed the man's face as he nodded. A quick," You as well."

He rushed forward to get in front of the demon. Letting it get away would mean risking the lives of innocents. Once he was in front of the demon he brought his hands up. It took a moment for him to gather his magic. Even as it became a circle he could feel it slipping through his fingers. He had to focus otherwise he wouldn't be able to cast any magic.

He said once it was brought up," Ice make lance!"

It put more holes in the demon. This would prevent its death song. Still there was more to this demon. It could breath fire and it's physcial attacks were strong. Stronger than most would have expected.

He was going to dodge an attack when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. As he looked at his hand it faded in and out. No not now. He couldn't be out of life force already.

So caught up in it he didn't notice the demon preparing it's fire magic. A red magic circle appeared in front of it. When his body stopped trying to fade out he looked up.

The blood drained from his face as it activated. Fire rushed at him at speeds he had never seen before. Was this the power of a demon? Not even Deloria was this powerful. Then just before it would have hit him something jumped in front of the fire.

Familiar orange hair took the full brunt of the attack. No he didn't! He couldn't have! Loke!

Hazel eyes turned to look at his own green ones. The front of the man's jacket was burned to a crisp. The skin under it was badly burned. It hurt to see his friend like this. Hurt that he wasn't strong enough to protect him.

Loke said in a pained whisper," I'm sorry, Lupus. Looks like I won't be able to help you fight this time."

Loke fell over in a crumbled heap. For a moment all he could do was stare. This couldn't be happening. Leo couldnt be that hurt. He had to get up.

Something in him broke. All the pain that he had suffered came to head. A tri colored magic circle formed in front of him. Magical energy like nothing he had ever felt before sang in his viens. Giving him the energy to keep fighting knowing full well it would drain his life force. For that was what was powering the magical energy.

A howl sounded in the air. It was quickly followed by an inhuman roar. Ice filled his veins. It was colder than even the mountain that he trained on as a child. He channeled it through his body turning it into his magical energy.

Words formed in his mind as he said," Ice demon howling beast!"

An ice wolf formed out of the magic circle. It was darker than any of the other ice make magics that he had used before. Somehow he knew that it was his inner beast. Just as Loke had his special magic it seemed that he had finally found his own. The inner beast magic specialized by each of the Celestrial Spirits.

The ice wolf rushed the demon it teeth and claws sunk deep into the wood. It tried to shake off the ice wolf. Instead it's teeth sunk deep into the wood.

Instinct kicked in as he said not knowing how he knew the words," Absolute zero shower!"

Ice began to rain down from above. His ice wolf let go of the demon just before it began to rain ice. The ice beat down raining into the demon. Beating down the beast into the ground.

It took longer for the demon to regain its feet. This time it's sole focus was on him. Obvious that it saw him as an enemy.

He whistled to the wolf looking at his friend. The wolf glared at him but did as it was told.

Before anything else could be done a yell of," Now," drew his attention.

He moved to get away and was just in time to avoid a blast. Jellal shouted," Grand Chariot!"

He barely avoided the blast. An enormous hole was where the demon had been standing. For a moment they just stared at the spot. To their immense relief the demon was gone.

His body collapsed back in exhaustion. Before he hit the ground gentle arms caught him. Warmth spread through him driving away the mysterious cold. Looking up he saw the onyx eyes staring down at him.

He said," You are too light."

"Screw you!"

Gray glared at him but it didn't last long. An amused laugh passed between them.

Jellal said smiling slightly," I can see the will of Fairy Tail in you. Reminds me of when i made a mistake. Your friends set me back down the right path."

That sounded like something Natsu would do. If one of them ever fell it would be either Erza or Natsu to put them back on it. Many of them had fallen slightly only to be picked back up again. That was what made their guild so great.

Jellal threw his arm over his shoulder taking most of Gray's weight. This allowed them to make their way over to the wand wavers. Marvolo held Loke up. Benjamin and Theodore each had a Fairy Tail wizard.

Ben held Erza who looked like she had drained her magical energy. Theodore held up Natsu who was grinning wildly at them.

Natsu said happily," You did it. When we get back you are going to fight me, Gray. Jellal you better not try anything funny."

He looked at the blue haired man. Jellal looked contrite. As if remembering something terrible. Unconsciously he leaned against the man in support.

Jellal whispered quietly," I'm not here to hurt anyone, Natsu."

Loke pushed off of Marvolo as he said," Thank you for your help, Jellal. I dont know if we would have defeated it without you. I have enough energy to get us to pass through the gate."

Gray said looking away," You guys can go. I can't."

Loke asked already knowing the answer," You still haven't been forgiven?"

He replied coldly," No. Unlike with you it was my fault."

Unlike Loke he had killed a Celestrial wizard. Thrown him over a cliff. The boy had died on impact. That didn't help ease his conscience.

Lucy said determinedly," You are not any more guilty than Loke is."

"No."

Natsu asked his smile dropping," Your not coming home? Not coming back to the guild?"

Gray shook his head as he said," I can't, Natsu."

Even if he could. He wasn't sure that he would return home. Not after all he had done.

Natsu rushed at him surprising everyone. He pushed Jellal away from him. He didn't want Jellal to get hurt because of him. Jellal stumbled and fell into the bystanders.

Gray blocked a punch meant for his face. He reacted by kicking the pink haired in the side. The more they attacked the more the others stared.

Gray growled," Stop this. This is not the time for us to be fighting."

He had to duck under another punch. Natsu's reply surprised him," Fight me for real."

Fine if that's what he wanted. If that's what he wanted that's what he will get. He couldn't remember the last time they had fought full strength with just their fists.

He hit Natsu in the jaw. In return Natsu punched him painfully in the gut. Natsu grabbed his shirt bringing him closer.

The pink haired boy said with a fierce light in his eyes," If you are leaving Fairy Tail you must swear to follow these three rules."

Gray stopped fighting stunned. This wasn't a fight. This was a Fairy Tail farewell ceremony.

Natsu attacked him with the ferocity of a dragon. While doing so he yelled," Rule one you must never ever share any sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as you live!"

Gray switched from defensive to offensive as he growled," Rule two! You must never contact any client you may have worked with the guild for your own personal gain."

They both skidded away from each other. Natsu was the one who started this time," Rule three. Though our paths must stray. You must live your life like each day will be your last."

Gray said his gaze softening a smile forming," Never forget your friends. You must cherish them for as long as you live."

They went at each other one last time. Twin blows hit. Natsu's landed across Gray's left cheek. Gray's landed on Natsu's right cheek. Both of them went flying. Landing hard on the grass.


	12. Finding forgiveness

Marvolo's POV

Watching the fight between the two wizards was interesting. Most wizards in this world would have dueled with their magic. Those two had no quarrels about fighting with their fists.

Some of the members that had come through the portal had tried to stop them. Only to be stopped by the red haired woman. She was watching the fight with an intense gaze.

The blond girl said," We need to stop them. This isn't the time to be fighting."

The scarlet haired woman shook her head as she said," They aren't just fighting. During our time in Fairy Tail every member is watched. Watched to see who they are closest to. If or when they decide to leave the guild that person will perform the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony. Every ceremony is different. Given that Natsu and Gray were close it is only fitting for him to do the ceremony. In their traditional way of course."

"If you are leaving Fairy Tail you must swear to follow these three rules. Rule one you must never ever share any sensitive information about Fairy Tail for as long as you live!"

That pink haired boy was something else. He reminded Marvolo of a dragon with the way he attacked. Gray wasn't holding back either. He was attacking with everything he had.

Gray said suddenly," Rule two! You must never contact any client you may have worked with the guild for your own personal gain."

They both skidded away from each other. Natsu was the one who started this time," Rule three. Though our paths must stray. You must live your life like each day will be your last."

Gray said his gaze softening a smile forming," Never forget your friends. You must cherish them for as long as you live."

They went at each other one last time. Twin blows hit. Natsu's landed across Gray's left cheek. Gray's landed on Natsu's right cheek. Both of them went flying. Landing hard on the grass.

That was certainly different from any kind of farewell ceremony he had ever seen. By the fond look in the red head's eyes it was typical of the two of them. When she turned to everyone else they hardened again. Particularly when they landed on the blue haired man. There was something between them. That much was obvious. The question was what?

His gaze turned to the two boys picking themselves up off the grass. Part of him had been surprised when Gray had said he wasn't returning with the Fairy Tail wizards. He would have thought the boy would have jumped at the chance to return home. Another part knew that there was more to this story.

She asked her voice hard," Are you coming back with us, Jellal?"

Jellal replied with a shake of his head," No. If this man doesn't mind I think I could do more good here."

Marvolo nodded as he said," That should be fine. We already have Mr. Fullbuster. One more won't make a difference."

Even as he said it he knew that their lives had changed. Changed with the appearance of a black haired boy. One who tried to hide the hauntedness in his eyes. There was more to his arrival than what he had told. It had to do with this forgiveness that he and the orange haired boy spoke of. From what it sounded it like they had both done something precievably unforgivable. With any luck he and Benjamin could change the youngers perception.

Gray's POV

His time was running short. He had used too much of his life force in that fight. Then continued to fight with Natsu on almost empty. Guilt knawed at him for not telling his friends that they would never see each other again. At one point he opened his mouth to say goodbye but nothing came out. Only able to watch in sadness as they one by one entered the portal. Loke was the last to go with a knowing look in his eyes. One that begged him to find someone to forgive him for what he had done. Instead he smiled sadly and lifted a hand in goodbye. Loke's eyes watered but he too lifted his hand. Fairy Tail members only said goodbye when they were going to die after all.

Turning to the onlookers he knew there was one more thing he had to do. One more thing before he disappeared. He took the life of a Celestrial wizard. With the last bit of his life force he would give another the ability of a Celestrial wizard.

Unsteadily he made his way to the others. Benjamin stood with a gentle smile. One he didn't deserve even after he helped save their world. That man had taken him in. Given him a friend and confidant.

Once he was close enough to touch the man he asked," Ben do you trust me?"

For a moment the man stood there with a dumbfounded look. In that moment he thought the trust was only one way. It almost made him rethink his plan.

Then the man said with confidence that made Gray want to smile," I do, Gray. You have never given me a reason not to. On top of that you saved us all."

That was all he needed to know. With a determined look he remembered how to make a necromancer into a Celestrial wizard. While it was taught to every spirit it was rarely used. Only a handful of spirits willingly spent time in the human worlds.

Closing his eyes he focused one last time on his magic. As he grapsed it his resolve strengthened. While this wouldn't earn him forgiveness it would set things to rights.

Placing his hand on the man's chest he focused. Searching till he found the man's core. It was dark as was expected for one who was a necromancer. At the same time it was powerful. He had chosen well it seemed.

Taking a deep breath to settle his anxiety he began," I am Lupus of the Wolf Celestrial gate," There was a sharp intake of breath that he ignored," I bind thee to the Celestrial world. By doing so I give thee the powerful over Celestrial spirits to call upon as allies. I gift this upon thee."

Their magics intertwined fulfilling his command. Opening new pathways for the man and his line. The Nott family would have the potential to be Celestrial wizards from now on. There was one more gift that he needed to give though. One that would not end with his passing.

Pulling the key hanging from a silver chain over his head he held it up. The Wolf Gate key. An extremely rare sight for Celestrial wizard and spirit alike. Few had ever seen it. In the world of Earthland it had passed into nothing but legend. A forgotten tome to a brutal past.

The next in line could prove what he was unable to. That darkness didn't mean evil. With the help of Ben they would live a better life. Hopefully they would also meet Fairy Tail. That was an experience he would never regret.

He dropped the necklace over the top of Ben's head. The key now lay heavily over Ben's heart.

Steeling himself for one last bit of magic he proclaimed for magic and those watching," As my final act as Lupus Gate of the Wolf I freely give my key to Benjamin Nott. Head of the Nott family. From this point on he is a friend to the Gate of the Wolf."

A golden light entwined around them. Magically binding the Gate to the man and his line. When the light faded he collapsed. Last of his strength was draining from him. This was it. This was where he would disappear forever.

Ben asked bending down next to him panic evident in his eyes," Gray what's happening?"

It was Marvolo who answered," He's dying. Isn't that right, Mr. Fullbuster?"

A choked out a laugh. Of course Marvolo had figured it out. That man was smart. Much smarter than he gave him credit for.

He smiled sadly as he said," In fact I am. How long have you known?"

"Some thing was suspicious about your arrival the entire time. Dying explained a lot. Though it doesn't explain how you are dying."

Gray sighed as he looked up at the stars. So the man's suspicions never faded. At least he wasn't a fool.

So he answered honestly wincing as his body began to fade more heavily this time," I committed at terrible sin. One that broke Celestrial law. This is the price I pay. My life force draining out of me. If I had avoided using magic I could have lived for a year or so. My high use of magic and this battle drained what I had."

He stopped before he went even further. He didn't want Benjamin to feel any guilt. The man had done so much for him. It had been his choice to use the very last of it to give the man his gift.

Benjamin said angrily," Damn it Gray. You can't die. Not for a mistake!"

Gray couldn't reply as a sharp pain went through him. His body almost completely faded that time.

Pushing through the pain he said," I'm sorry, Ben. This is goodbye. Thank you for your friendship. I'm so glad I got to meet you."

Ben's warm brown eyes widened. Realizing that Gray was giving up the man wrapped his arms around the black haired young man. Hugs were not a regular thing even in Fairy Tail. It took him a long moment to realize it was a hug. Ben was pushing his magic into him. Instinctively trying to force a contract.

The man growled," Open Gate of the Wolf! I send thee back to the spirit world."

He almost wanted to smile at the man's actions. If Gray hadn't been banned from ever returning it might have worked. Since he had though. It would never work. He wasn't favored like Loke. The spirit king hated him because he was the darkness. If he had been a neutral spirit he might have been forgiven.

Gently trying to disentangle himself from the man he said," Stop. Ben there is nothing you can do. Nothing can save me from my fate."

Which was technically true. At the same time it was a lie. If there was someone who understood what he had done and forgave him. Then maybe. Just maybe the Spirit King would forgive him as he forgave Loke.

The magic didn't allow him to pass. It didn't even partially open a gate. Ben was powerful. Not powerful enough to open his gate that was blocked.

Marvolo asked bending down next to them," You won't be able to force his gate open like that, Ben. What did you do that was so forbidden, boy?"

Gray's eyes widened then went sad at the question. Whispering softly he replied," I killed a Celestrial wizard. He had been abusing another Celestrial Spirit. I couldn't stand by and watch her get hurt. She was Loke's friend. We fought and I ended up kicking him over the side of a cliff. It was an accident but one that had dire consqueneces. Since then I have been banned from the Celestrial world. Unable to replenish my life force. Here I will die because of that mistake."

A strange look crossed both men's face. Ben asked," Do you think we have enough combined power?"

Combined? They were going to continue? Why?

Instead of answering Marvolo placed his hand on his abdomen. Right on his almost drained core. The power that coursed through both men was incredible.

He tried to push them away but Ben stopped him growling," Stop it. You can't die! Whoever decided that you were guilty is wrong!"

The rising magical power exploded. Knocking the three of them apart. Off to the side he saw a few of Marvolo's men try to move toward them. Only to stop. It was as if they were frozen in time.

Gray's eyes widened in realization. He swung around to see magic swirling. A familiar form began to appear.

He said surprised," That's the Celestrial Spirit King!"

The elder spirit glared at him for a moment. Then turned his gaze assessingly on the two men. Marvolo and Ben both stood proud. Their gazes never wavering.

Spirit King said in his low baritone voice," As you well know, Lupus Celestrial wizards and spirits must obey Celestrial law. Taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance."

Part of Gray wanted to snarl. Yet you forgave Leo the Lion. Then again Leo hadn't actually killed her with his own hands. Unlike himself.

He bowed his head ashamed. What was said next made it shoot back up again.

"What happened was an accident. You can't fault him for protecting both himself and a fellow spirit."

Marvolo... the man's red eyes glared fiercely at the spirit. It surprised Gray how much the man cared. Outside of Fairy Tail no one cared that much before. It felt nice that someone would play advocate for him. Even if it was all for naught.

King said," No matter his circumstances he broke the law. As such he is being punished. If one broke the law in your world. Would they be punished?"

Ben growled," Not by death. He is just a child! Some of us apparently know what forgiveness is more than others!"

For a moment the king only blinked. Taking in the fierce words of protection from men who barely knew him.

Once more the king tried to change their perception," He is the darkness. As Leo the Lion is the light. You still wish him to be around knowing this?"

Marvolo answered forcefully," Dark doesn't mean evil. It is the intent in which you do things that makes you good or evil. So no I don't have a problem with him staying in my world."

"You forgive him knowing his crime and what it entails."

Both men looked at each other and without missing a beat they declared," We do."

The dark gaze was then turned to him. Anger was in it but also a sense of acceptance. Almost like the king knew this was going to happen.

The king said with an agitated sigh," Then as promised when I exonerated Leo the Lion with these men's forgiveness. You, Lupus the Wolf, are hereby granted return passage to the Celestrial World."

What? He honestly thought the king had agreed to that to placate the other spirit. Honestly didn't believe that should he have found forgiveness that he would be allowed back.

A wave of magic went through him. Opening the gate. It was not enough to force him to return. At least not until he said goodbye. It was enough to allow access to the world.

The look in the kings eyes said that while he was allowed back. He was far from forgiven in the elder's eyes. Likely the only reason he was being allowed back was the friendship between the king and Loke.

When the other spirit was gone he turned to the two men. He owed them his life. A debt that would not be forgotten.

He said honestly," Thank you both. I owe you my life. Ben my key is still yours. No doubt other spirits will be dropping in to check on this world. Especially with a new Celestrial wizard about. Thank you both. Ill be back once my life force replenishes."

With that he faded into a golden light. Returning to the Celestrial world.


End file.
